The girl and the jackal
by Anubis-and-Sadie
Summary: note: M rating for future chapters, just incase . Sadie  now 16  is living alone with Bast in Castleford, Yorkshire, England keeping an eye out for possible godling candidates. Anubis is sent to visit by Osiris/Julius
1. Chapter 1: sent away

Chapter 1: sent away

Anubis knelt before the Throne, "Yes, lord Osiris?"

Julius Kane laughed, "Anubis, you need not be so formal, whether you are talking to me or Osiris."

Anubis stood up wondering what Julius had brought him here for when he could be carrying out his duties overseeing funerals. "Ah... yes Mr Kane, forgive me." He said awkwardly, head still bowed.

"Slightly better, you'll have to work on that" Julius said, smiling as usual, "which is why I am sending you away for a while."

Anubis's Jackal ears pricked up, his mind rushing, racing. "But Lord Osiris, Mr Kane, what about my duties? Where will I be going?" he asked, now looking at Julius/Osiris.

Julius held his hand out to Anubis, a papyrus scroll appearing. "Take it, it will tell you all you need to know." He instructed the Jackal headed god.

Anubis took the scroll carefully, as if he was afraid to read it. "But I cannot form unless I am in a graveyard. What am I supposed to do?" Anubis asked, puzzled.

"Ah, now then, I can solve this as Osiris is the god of both life and death" Julius said, placing his hand on Anubis's upper left arm where a mark the shape of a jackals head appeared. "This mark, or tattoo if you wish to call it that, will allow you to exist in the mortal world freely as you wish. Now go on, you need to get going."

Anubis nodded and left the dark room through a 'door' to the mortal world he summoned.


	2. Chapters 2 & 3 yep, its a 2 in 1 special

**Authors Note: hi, thanks for your kind reviews. Now I must admit to something, I actually have 10 chapters done already. I'll Post them weekly (or round about that If I remember). I am English so I use English terminology and slang. (hopefully that'll help me writing Sadie as she's lived in England for so long. And as you see here I have combined chapters 2 & 3 together (I'm unsure about chapter 3 a bit, let me know if you like)**

**Also, I'm sharing this account with someone (she doesn't do much fanfic but she's like my editor) so It's Anubis writing this (hence the pen name Anubis-and-Sadie). **

Chapter 2: Good morning

Bast lay stretched out on the bed as Sadie pulled on her camo-pattern shorts and one of her many band shirts. "you really think we'll find someone capable of being a godling here?" Sadie asked, looking out at the motorway, fields and groups of semi-built houses as she pulled on a pair of black socks.

Bast sighed, "you never know, we'll just have to wait and see. You've grown over these past 4 years Sadie, and not just in height" The cat goddess teased.

"Bast!" Sadie exclaimed, covering her chest with her arms.

Bast smiled at her "and this is Sadie Kane, what happened to you being 'fiercer than ammit'?"

Sadie looked into Bast's eyes "are you implying that I'm not?" she asked.

"That's better" Bast said, "now come on, lets get some breakfast."

Sadie nodded as they walked down to the kitchen on the first floor, opening the fridge and pouring out a glass of orange for herself and a bowl of milk for Bast. Looking out of the window at the cloudless sky Sadie wondered how Anubis was, If she would ever see him again, if he would still like her.

Just then the phone rang, waking her from her thoughts. sighing she went and picked it up from its dock, "Hello, Sadie Ka..."

"Hey sis" Carters voice came through the phone.

"Carter. What are you doing, where are you now?"

"I'm in Spain, how you doing back there in England?"

"Fine, nothing new yet, I'll call you when something does happen ok."

"Ok. err look, I really gotta go now, bye!" Carter finished, terminating the call.

Sadie put the phone back and sat at the table opposite Bast. "That was Carter, checking up on us again." Sadie said rolling her eyes. "I wish he would stop calling so often, Its getting annoying."

"It's only because he cares" Bast assured. "Its natural."

"Natural, Carter?" Sadie asked Bast, unconvinced.

Bast sighed, taking a drink of her milk as Sadie stared into space.

Chapter 3: arrival

Anubis stepped out into the graveyard, looking around he realised it must be morning, the sun only just starting its journey across the sky. Checking the scroll of papyrus he noted he was only a few streets away from the address he'd been given. 'Who am I supposed to be meeting and why?' he thought to himself as he walked up the stone steps to the footpath and road. When he reached the top of the steps he stopped, considering what his next step would be, it would be his first real step into the world of the living. He took the step, to his surprise nothing happened, no magical barriers, nothing. With that over he looked back behind him 'this is it then, the mortal world' he thought to himself.

Checking the address on his scroll he noted that the house was just around the corner. A shout roused him from his thoughts, he turned around to see a teenager dressed in a baggy tracksuit, a baseball cap that was off at an angle and some obviously fake jewellery. "what do you think your doing here, you think you've got a permit for looking like that?" the teen shouted at Anubis.

Anubis realised this must be an example of what Sadie called a 'chav'.

Anubis looked at what he appeared to be wearing, his usual leather jacket, tattered jeans and combat boots, perfectly acceptable, then he recalled that Sadie had said chavs would pick a fight with anyone different. "Look, I don't have time for this, so just back off" Anubis warned calmly.

"Yeah, your probably off to see that Kane bitch" the chav replied, confident he would quieten down the stranger. Anubis grabbed him by the collar, the chav's words igniting a fire of anger in him, "Never. Insult. Sadie Kane" he threatened.

"Or else what, you think your right 'ard don't you" the chav retorted, Despite being held by the collar oh his hoodie. He pushed himself out of Anubis's grasp, staring bluntly at the stranger who had dared touch him. He swung at Anubis, only to find his hand caught by what appeared to be a hybrid of a dog paw and human hand, It was shaped like a human hand except for being covered in black fur and having claws where the nails should be. Looking up from the paw he saw some sort of man/dog hybrid in front of him. "Next time, do as I say and BACK OFF" Anubis said with a growl. The chav now pale stared at him in fear, "wh... what are you!" he stammered, falling backwards.

"What do you think child?" Anubis asked, his voice darkening.

The chav just shook his head "No, no, its a trick, its all just myths, like all that Egypt stuff and crap."

"I am Anubis, and I am no myth!" the god declared. "Now run, or find out why I am the lord of funerals."

The chav ran as fast as he could, unsure if he was going mental.

Anubis sighed, returning to his fully human state. He looked across the road to the entrance of a small group of new houses, his heart jumping slightly, his mind racing. Had Osiris really sent him to see Sadie, did she request it or didn't she know?

He approached the house at the end of the street, a 3 storey town house tucked into the corner.


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

**Hi, sorry for the delay, been busier than expected. Ah well, Here's another double pack seeing as I'm late and chapter 4 is quite short**

Chapter 4: A visitor

A knock at the door roused Sadie from her thoughts and daydreams, she looked at Bast, "I wonder who that is?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you try opening the door Sadie?" Bast replied sarcastically.

"Ok" Sadie replied, blatantly ignoring Bast's sarcasm.

She walked down the cream carpeted stairs to the door, unlocking it and opening it to greet the visitor.

"S...Sadie!" Anubis said, speechless.

*squeak* "I mean... I... What took you so long?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Anubis sighed, 'still as irritating as ever' he thought to himself.

"What do you mean Miss Kane?" Anubis asked, puzzled.

"It's been four years since I last saw you, that's what I mean!" Sadie exclaimed. Hearing all the noise Bast came downstairs. "Anubis! What are you doing here dog?" She demanded, ready to strike if needed.

"Bast, I mean no harm, I was sent here to stay.. by Sadie's Dad." He explained, throwing the scroll to Bast.

Bast sighed, "fine then dog, but don't you even think of harming Sadie."

Anubis looked over at Sadie, then back at Bast, "I would never harm her" he said quietly.

Sadie shut the door and took Anubis upstairs, turning round when she reached the top of the stairs. "Bast, I... Can you go out for a few hours?" She asked nervously. Bast raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, Instead just nodding.

Chapter 5: lets talk

Sadie led Anubis into the lounge and sat down on the seat next to him.

"You haven't changed at all" Sadie said, sparking conversation.

"Yet you've changed so much" Anubis replied, blushing slightly.

Sadie smiled, she wondered if she could tease him a little. "And how would I have changed?" she asked playfully, pulling his head up to face her with her gentle hand.

He blushed, he'd never known anyone to stir his emotions just with words and a simple touch. "Well, you've gotten taller"

Not satisfied with his answer she whispered in his ear. "Is that all you've noticed?"

Anubis blushed, "Sadie, I..." he stammered, shy about the topic she was leading him into.

Sadie smiled, "right then, I think you should be taught about our 'courtship rituals' seeing as you know so little about them."

Standing up in front of Anubis she pulled him up. He was around the same height as her she noted. "It is usually the man who initiates a kiss, but sometimes the woman can too if he isn't getting the hint." Sadie informed him, placing his hands on her neck and the small of her back.

"S...Sadie, I don't think I'm ready" He admitted.

Placing her own arms round his neck she looked into his eyes. "Your the god of funerals, it must be lonely. Just close your eyes" she told him softly.

He closed his eyes as she told him. He noticed his heart racing as he felt the soft skin of her arms around his neck. Then he almost gasped as she brought her lips to his for a moment. She broke the contact and stared at him. He opened his eyes.

"Thank you Sadie" he said as a small tear rolled down his pale cheek. She sat him down on the sofa with her and pulled his head into her shoulder. Kissing him on the head to try and comfort him. "Anubis, a...are you ok?" she asked, her voice now soft, unlike her usual sharp tone.

He sat up and looked her in the eye. "I...I've never been liked like this before, never mind kissed." he said, "all this time watching over death people tend to avoid me, but your different." Looking at the floor he sighed, unsure as to what emotion he was sighing for. Sitting up again he looked at Sadie and smiled, "only you could affect me like this. No one has ever caught my eye like you Miss Kane."

Sadie made a small squeaking noise which should've been something like "thank you" or "I love you".

Anubis gave her a quizzical look, "Miss Kane, I believe it would be easier if you used words"

Scowling at him Sadie thought for a moment then spoke, "you really are hopeless for a god you know."

Anubis opened his mouth to reply but closed it, deciding this must be Sadie's way of telling him she likes him.


	4. Chapter 6: black fur and black bikinis

**Hey, I'm off on holiday for a week so here's your next chapter:**

Chapter 6: Black fur and black bikinis

"So, have you done any changes to this house?" Anubis asked trying to start a conversation.

Sadie's eyes lit up slightly, "well, there's one thing. Bast had to have it changed." she said, rolling her eyes as she mentioned the cat goddess.

Anubis nodded politely for her to carry on.

"She wanted to change the bathroom, of course we did it magically, so its different for me. Do you want to come see?"

"Yes, I believe I shall" Anubis replied politely, standing up and taking Sadie's waiting hand.

Sadie led him upstairs to a small wooden door, she held out her hand and touched the door, causing a hieroglyph message to appear on the door.

She covered Anubis' eyes with her hands as the door opened and brought him into the large room. As she removed her hands he saw the large stone room, In its centre a large bath ('or maybe the correct term is pool' he thought) was set into the floor, easily five foot wide and just over twice as long, at each corner of the pool there was a statue of a man with a Jackals head. He turned round to Sadie, "Are they... Statues of me?" he asked, touched.

She smiled back, "well, the traditional depiction of you at least. Do you really look like that?"

Anubis raised an eyebrow, surprised it even interested her. "Well, not exactly." He said, "I've got a bit more Jackal in me."

"Can I see?" Sadie asked curiously.

"If you really want to" Anubis replied.

"Yes" Sadie said, almost squeaking, 'I've never gone like this over a boy before' she thought, 'he is hot though'.

Anubis' human form faded, In its place stood a jackal/human hybrid, He had the head of a jackal with a human body and arms, except they were completely covered in short black fur. His legs were in proportion to the rest of him, instead of being human shaped however they were shaped like a dog's hind legs. Sadie also noticed a large black tail poking through a hole at the back of his Egyptian loin cloth. Looking back at his upper chest region Sadie noticed he was wearing his distinctive gold chains. She swallowed slightly, "I never thought I'd say this, but that's kinda hot."

If Anubis hadn't been in this form Sadie would've noticed him blushing furiously. "Um... I... Thanks" he said slightly bashful.

Sadie looked him up and down, she gave him a wide grin, "you need a bath I think."

Anubis looked at himself, puzzled, "I'm not really that bad am I?" he asked, genuinely confused and innocent to her suggestion.

Sadie walked up to him and whispered into his tall ear, "just get some swim trunks on, There's some in the cupboard over there." Sadie pointed to a stone wall at the side of the room that didn't reach the ceiling. "Get changed behind there."

Anubis went round the wall and opened one of the wooden draws. He pulled out a pair of black swim trunks, looking at them they seemed his size. He removed his loin cloth and put on the black trunks, his tail sticking out of the left leg uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Sadie had gone round to the changing area on the opposite side of the room. She took off her clothes and got into swim-wear of her own, all black, as were most of her clothes.

Anubis stepped out from his changing area and stood by the pool waiting for Sadie. She stepped out from behind the wall, her bikini though tight still covered her well where needed. Anubis' eyes widened as he took in the sight, his tail waving back and forth behind his left leg.

Sadie smiled at him. "Is that, ah, Comfy?" She asked, pointing to his tail.

"Not really" he replied, his discomfort shown by his walk.

Sadie sighed, "Come here" she said, pulling him round into the area where she'd got changed. He looked around and saw all her clothes strewn across the floor, he immediately averted his gaze when he noticed her underwear.

Sadie looked at him and smiled, "don't worry, I don't mind you seeing them" she assured as she pulled out a pair of scissors to cut a hole for his tail.

She snipped a hole in the back of his shorts next to the base of his tail.

Anubis thanked her and went to put his tail through the hole when his hand was stopped by Sadie's. "Can I do it?" she asked, for once it was her blushing.

"Sure" he said smiling. She gently grabbed his soft tail, guiding it through the hole. Sadie stood back, "Is that better? Give it a wag."

He wagged his tail at her. "That's great thanks."

She stood up and gave him a playful smack on the bum, which caught him by surprise, making him yelp involuntarily. "Sadie!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Come on, lets get in then."


	5. Chapter 7: Pool paws

**I'm back. Here's chapter 7, have fun (and REVIEW! hehehe)**

Chapter 7: Pool paws

Anubis lowered himself into the warm water that only reached his waist, his tail floating on the surface behind him. Sadie couldn't help but smile at his tail bobbing about freely. He held his arms out to Sadie so he could help her in.

Sadie slipped herself into his arms and wrapped her legs under them to keep herself in place. "Your quite the gentleman when you want aren't you, or should I say gentle dog?" She teased.

"I'm afraid not, I merely like the view from here." He said with a playful grin.

"Well its good to see your getting more comfortable around me" Sadie replied, looking down at him, his head at the same height as her bare stomach.

He put his wet nose against her stomach making her tense involuntarily.

"A.. Anubis" the girl giggled. "What are you doing?" she asked, smiling at him.

He replied by licking her stomach before finally lowering her into the water.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him in mock annoyance, "what was that?" she demanded, unable to suppress a smile.

"A lick" he replied bluntly.

Scowling, Sadie splashed Anubis.

In response Anubis grabbed Sadie and pulled her under the water with him.

Under the water she looked as beautiful as ever, her hair flowing freely in the water. After coming back down from taking a breath she motioned for him to follow. He followed her to the end of the pool, shaking water off him as he surfaced, causing Sadie to laugh. "Oh Anubis, you silly dog."

Anubis smiled, 'never have I been so happy, and it's just because I'm around her' he thought, absently licking his nose to keep it moist. He was knocked from his thoughts by Sadie, "Hello, earth to dog boy?" she said, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yes Sadie?" he said gently, cracking a smile at her.

Sadie beckoned him close, till they were almost touching, then she licked his nose and laughed at his surprised expression. He scowled at her, "you can be so childish at times."

Sadie smiled playfully, putting on a mock seductive tone, "but you like it don't you?"

She wrapped her pale, slender arms around his wet, furry neck.

Anubis would've blushed if he could, yet he wouldn't have hidden it from Sadie. He lay on his back and swam back slowly to the shallow end, with Sadie still hanging on round his neck. As they swam together He stared at Sadie in wonder, he had never seen someone so beautiful.

"So then, how long can you stay?" Sadie asked, this time in a tone that was more mature than Anubis was used to from her.

"Your dad, err, Osiris... one of them anyway; said up to a year."

Sadie's eyes widened with joy, "Really?"

"Yes" He said, smiling at the thought of spending a year with her.

Sadie couldn't think of anything to say so instead she planted a kiss on his muzzle.

When they reached the edge of the pool they sat in the corner, the water just up to their collar bones, talking about what they'd done since they last met.

Sadie leaned in to kiss him when they were interrupted.

*cough*

Sadie and Anubis span round, splashing Bast, who had crept up on them, accidentally. Brushing the water off Bast glared at Anubis, "would you care to explain what you were doing?" the cat goddess demanded.

"We..." Anubis started

"were going to kiss before you interrupted" Sadie finished, irritated by the unwelcome interruption.

"Sadie, surely you can't mean it, with that dog!" Bast argued.

"Bast, I..I love him, and you know what I'm like with boys, I'd never say that about anyone, heck, I've never had a boyfriend until now" Sadie said firmly.

"S...Sadie" Anubis said, touched by her actions.

You love him? Bast asked, confused.

"Yes" the girl admitted, "I would do anything for him. Anyway, I think he looks hot like this."

"Ok" Bast submitted, "I just want you to be safe. I'm sorry Anubis, you just make me feel uneasy, being a dog."

"Its ok, don't worry" Anubis said, getting out of the water and helping Sadie out, brushing a strand of blue hair from her face.

Bast left the room, giving the couple some space.

Anubis went over to his changing area to get a towel. Sadie did the same, she called over to him "bring your towel over by the pool".

"Yes miss Kane" he replied, his voice teasing.

'Aww bless him, he seems so happy' Sadie thought to herself as she walked over to one of the four statues. "two chairs" she said, and with that the statue set up two loungers for her and Anubis next to the pool. Sadie put her towel onto one of the chairs. When he came over Anubis sat straight on the chair as he was already dry and back to his human form, this time in just a pair of black shorts. He stood next to Sadie as she lay on her chair, holding the towel to her, "Can I help you dry?" he said awkwardly.

Giggling, Sadie agreed, holding out her pale, slender leg to him. He knelt down and began to dry it with his towel, taking great care with the task.

He stopped when he finished her legs, unsure what to do, Looking at Sadie for direction. She simply smiled at him, "go on, I don't mind."

"Really Sadie?" he asked bashfully.

Sadie scowled at him, "look, I'll lay down so you won't see anything ok?"

"ok" he agreed, drying her backside gently, "Anubis, that feels so good" she smiled seductively.

"Sadie, are you trying to make me feel awkward?" Anubis replied as he undid her bikini top to dry her upper back.

"Then this really will make you blush" Sadie said, her tone playful as she rolled over, pulling Anubis on to her. He propped himself up on his elbows, somehow blushing even more, speechless, "S...Sadie!"

He said no more, he couldn't if he had wished to because Sadie had locked their lips together, pulling him close, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Anubis tried kissing back, Sadie opened her mouth for him to explore, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip then met her tongue. She closed her lips around his tongue and began sucking on it as they fell to the floor, Sadie on top, Anubis responding to her and letting her lead the kiss as she saw fit.

Sadie broke off the kiss, panting and sprawled out on top of Anubis, her head resting in his shoulder. Standing up, Sadie wrapped a towel round her and went to get changed. She looked over at Anubis before she did, to check he was alright, he had sat up, dazed by the sudden kiss. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to check if they were working as she saw a tail wagging furiously behind him.

"Err... Anubis" she said, pointing at his tail, unsure if she should laugh.

He looked round at his tail, "oh, that must've been your fault." he said, nonchalantly.

"And how exactly did I do that?" Sadie asked curiously.

Anubis smiled, "Well dogs use their tails to convey emotion, so it sort of appears when I feel strong emotion in human form."

"Well then dog boy, why don't you just go the full way then?" Sadie asked bluntly.

"Well its not that easy to kiss in that form" Anubis replied, as if the answer was so obvious.

"Can you change now then?" Sadie asked, her bright eyes sparkling.

"Sure" he said. 'I'm becoming more relaxed around her. Maybe this is good for me. And she is the only person ever to love me.' he thought as he changed form once again. after going behind the fall for a minute Sadie came out, hair freshly combed In her pants and bra, holding her shirt and shorts in one hand.

"Want to help with these then?" she asked holding out the clothes.

Anubis smiled, "this, I'm comfortable with." he replied as she stepped into the shorts he was now holding out for her, letting him button them up.

Picking up the black shirt he slipped it over her waiting frame.

Sadie carefully picked up his gold chain, placing it on Anubis, who

was knelt to make it easier for her.

Sadie took his hand and walked with him down the two flights of stairs and out to the back garden.


	6. Chapter 8: in the garden

**Hey, just started college today so unfortunately the updates wont come as often. Maybe you could guess what'll happen next in the review/comments section ;)**

Chapter 8: In the garden

"I'm glad we took that bath" Anubis said.

"and why is that?" Sadie asked sharply.

Anubis smiled at her mischievously, "you don't stink of cat anymore."

This was met by a playful but strong clip round the ears. "And what do I smell now?" Sadie asked in her best 'you better get this answer right or it won't be just a clip round the ear' voice.

Anubis sniffed her neck, his wet nose tickling her skin; "you smell amazing" he said, "I know no other way of describing it."

Anubis moved to lay down on his belly, Sadie watching him, taking in all the detail of his body, his soft black fur, his pointed ears, his long fluffy tail. As she stared into space she began to stroke his back, enjoying the feel of his fur.

He let out a soft contented growl, his tail wagging lazily.

The couple were once again interrupted by Bast, this time she brought out a tray of Coke, cheese toasties and friskies. "Look at this, the great Anubis tamed so easily." She chided.

Anubis smiled, "remember who your talking to, unless you want Sadie to hear about you and bird boy."

Sadie looked at Bast with a grin, "you... and Horus?" she asked, trying her utmost to suppress her laughter.

Bast sat down sighing and shaking her head, "look you two, this stays between us, I don't want it to get out."

Sadie, realising she wouldn't get much information out of Bast, turned to Anubis, "what happened between her and Horus then?"

Anubis smiled at Bast's discomfort, "well Sadie, lets just say they got a bit... 'active' behind one of the pyramids a while back."

Grinning like a fool Sadie turned to Bast, "really, you and Horus?"

"We didn't actually do anything" She replied hastily.

"That's not what Horus told me" Anubis said, enjoying being able to tease Bast like this.

"Oh shut up, dog" Bast said, opening a can of coke, handing the other two to Sadie.

She held one out to Anubis. He took the can then held his hand out as if searching for something, a black bowl appeared in his hand. He placed it in front of him on the grass and emptied the can into it.

Sadie looked at him lapping coke from the bowl and smiled, he never ceased to amaze or amuse her.

He looked up at her from his bowl, a drop of coke hanging from his chin.

"You keep a bowl in the duat?" Sadie asked, shaking her head in mock despair.

"Yeah, I never know when I'll need one." Anubis said, the look in his eyes telling Sadie that he wasn't joking.

"You never cease to amaze me" Sadie marvelled as she scratched one of his tall pointed ears.


	7. Chapter 9: goodnight

**Hi, sorry for the delay, I have a lot of college work. At the moment I'm writing chapter 13, and it's M, very M. Tell me what sort of stuff you want and I may slip it in there**

Chapter 9: goodnight

After a few hours of laying down and munching on friskies Bast decided to go to bed, reminding the couple that it was now almost ten o'clock and they should be going to bed as well.

Sadie looked at Anubis, her Anubis she thought, she never thought she'd have a boyfriend, let alone one like this. Getting up she looked at the low sun.

"Shall we get into bed and watch the sunset?" she suggested to him.

Anubis smiled, "Yes, I would like that" he answered softly. The two stood up and went inside, up to Sadie's room. The room was quite large, Against the far corner there was a large king size bed, all black. At the foot of the bed there was a large chest for her clothes. At the side of the bed nearest to them there was a bedside table with a lamp and a laptop sat on top. Instead of a window there was a set of double glass panel doors, a set of black railings on the outside to stop people falling out. A door next to the one they had just entered led to an en-suite bathroom. After Showing Anubis round Sadie undressed to her underwear and got into bed, pulling the duvet open so Anubis could climb in with her. He took his shorts and chain off so he was just in his boxer shorts. He climbed into the bed next to Sadie, letting her rest her head on his chest and hold his hand. He gently stroked a strand of electric blue hair out of her face, marvelling at how soft her skin was.

They sat and talked as they watched the sunset through the open doors.

"Thank you for today Sadie, I really have enjoyed it." Anubis said quietly.

Sadie knew from the softness of his voice he was thinking about something, or maybe just reminiscing the day.

"I enjoyed it as well" replied Sadie softly, snuggling in the warmth of his chest.

As she looked down between his legs she saw his tail sticking out, twitching whenever she moved or rubbed against him. Testing this she rubbed his hand with her thumb gently, causing his tail to wag lazily.

"why does your tail do that?" Sadie asked out of the blue.

"Because I'm happy or enjoying something." Anubis replied simply, sleep beginning to take its hold. Sadie pulled herself up to rest her head on the pillow next to Anubis, pulling the duvet up over them both, watching him struggle against sleep. "night, night" she said, kissing him on the nose before flicking the lone lamp off.


	8. Chapter 10: ugh, morning

**Hi, sorry for the massive delay, college work is a nightmare. I've got this week off though so I should be able to give you a few updates :)**

chapter 10: ugh, morning

Sadie was stirred from her sleep by a tickling sensation on her right thigh. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light she looked down to see the duvet hanging off the end and Anubis spread out across the other half of the bed, his tail twitching on her thigh. Sitting up, she looked closer at Anubis and noticed he's been chewing the corner of the pillow. 'Aww, bless him. I wonder what he's dreaming of' she thought as she slipped out of bed to use the en-suite bathroom. When she came back she noticed the time, 10:30, it was unusual for her to be up this early on a Sunday. As she got into bed again he stirred, "oh, good morning Sadie" he said groggily, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Good morning Anubis. sleep well?" she inquired.

"Yes I did, very well actually. How about you Sadie?"

"I slept well, although I was awoken earlier than expected."

"Why was that?" he asked, frowning.

"Your tail, tickling my leg, any higher and... well you'd have a damp tail, if you catch my drift."

Anubis raised his eyebrows, unsure exactly how to reply, "I..."

Sadie let out a small laugh, "oh Anubis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you that much." she assured him. "Although I didn't think it's bother you, after all we are almost naked."

Anubis looked down at himself, he was only in his underwear but so was Sadie.

"Sadie, I haven't asked you yet. From what I know about your 'courtship rituals' I believe I am supposed to ask you."

"Yes?" Sadie asked, waiting for Anubis to get to the point.

"Well.." Anubis said nervously, playing with his tail, "would you be my 'girlfriend'?"

*squeak* "Yes... o.. of course" Sadie choked, unable to show how happy she really was, instead hugging him tightly.

After what felt like an hour locked in the embrace Sadie let go, a beaming smile lighting up her face. "Shall we, ah, go to breakfast?" She asked, blushing.

"Sure, although do you think we should get washed and dressed first?" He inquired.

Sadie smiled cheekily, "I think that's an excellent suggestion."

She hopped off the bed, Anubis following her quietly. They exited the room, turning right to the bathroom door. Sadie held her hand out as she had done before, the hieroglyphic appearing and the door swinging open. They stepped into the large stone room. Sadie looked over to Anubis as the door swung shut, "now lets actually get a wash this time ok?" she chided.

Anubis scowled at her.

Ignoring this she went over to the changing area to pick up some things. She came back holding some shower gel and a large bottle of shampoo. Anubis raised an eyebrow, "well this should be fun".

Sadie placed the bottles at the side of the pool. "Take them off" she commanded, pointing to Anubis' underwear.

"Why?" he asked, embarrassed.

Sadie sighed, "well you usually get a bath naked don't you?"

She placed her hands on her hips like she did when she was irritated, "look, I'm gonna undress as well." she explained.

Anubis complied, removing his underwear and tossing it to the side as Sadie did the same. They stood for a moment, admiring each other's naked bodies.

"wow" Sadie breathed.

"Sadie, you are beautiful" Anubis marvelled, looking at her body, her hair hiding her modest breasts slightly.

Sadie blushed, suddenly realising she was actually naked before Anubis.

"Well. Your not bad either " she noted, looking down at his, what would she call it... dog hood?

Anubis slipped into the warm water, holding his hand out for Sadie to join him.

She slipped in next to him, grabbing the bottle of shower gel, flicking it open rubbing the gel over her arms.

She turned round, exposing her bare back to him, allowing him to clean it for her. He rubbed the gel on gently, admiring her soft skin, allowing a small low growl escape his lips. She heard the growl and the swishing of his tail in the water, "your enjoying this aren't you?" she asked.

"mmhm" he mumbled.

After she had been washed she span Anubis round, rubbing shampoo into his fur, starting at the shoulders, down the arms. Then she began to work down his back. She stopped to put some more shampoo on her hands. Giggling she spoke, "Anubis, your gonna have to calm down your tail. I see your enjoying this a lot. Now your gonna have to get out and lay down so I can sort your lower half."

He got out and lay on his stomach for her. She started by washing the fur on his bum, taking great care. She then moved on to his large black tail, rubbing the shampoo into it. She carried on down his legs, when she moved back up she avoided touching his manhood, blushing innocently.

He sat up and got in the pool, rinsing himself off. Sadie sat on the side with her legs dangling in the water. As he came back to the edge of the pool his tail brushed Sadie's leg, sending a shiver through her body. He surfaced, his ears poking through the water first, causing Sadie to crack a smile.

"Anubis?"

"Yes Sadie?"

"Do you want to.. y'know?"

"Sadie, what are you on about?"

Sadie helped him out of the pool, pulling his wet body up to hers. Looking into his eyes she placed a soft kiss on his lips. She broke eye contact and laid a kiss on his neck as she slipped her arms round his soft furred body, just above his tail. He placed his hands round her, resting each one gently on her bare ass.

"Sadie, I know where we're going with this, do you really want to?"

Sadie stopped. She couldn't, not yet. at least, did she really want to remember her first time being next to a bath.

"No, I don't, thanks for reminding me, I just couldn't help myself, your soft fur, your smell, its intoxicating."

"Now you know what I smell all the time when I'm with you."

"Anubis"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to yet. But later, when Bast is out or asleep..."

"That's ok" he agreed, giving her a gentle lick on the lips.

They broke the embrace, Sadie pulling on her bra, Anubis fastening it for her. Anubis stepping into his boxers, Sadie pulling them up for him. This went on till they were fully clothed.

Bast was already sat at the table, munching on friskies. "So then you two, have a good 'wash'?" She inquired, her tone teasing.

"We did" The couple said in union, smiling as they shared the same thought.

Bast raised an eyebrow, "Is he any good then Sadie?" She asked bluntly.

Sadie raised her eyebrows, "Bast! I'll have you know that we haven't done anything yet." She protested.

"Oh come on, you've got to have at least kissed"

"Well, yes..."

"So what did you think then dog?"

"I.. That is for Sadie alone to know" he said proudly.

Sadie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Looking over at Bast she stuck her tongue out.

"What do you want for breakfast Anubis, bacon?" Sadie offered.

"I think we shall" Anubis agreed, clicking his fingers, a plate of fresh bacon butties appearing in the middle of the table.

Sadie took a bite out of one, holding it out for Anubis to take a bite.

He took a bite, grinning as Bast shook her head.

Sadie wrapped her foot round his under the table.

After finishing the meal Bast left the room, "I'm going out, not sure when I'll be back" she said before reverting to muffin's form.

"Anubis, would you like to go out somewhere today?" Sadie offered.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking of going for a picnic, just me and you. I know the perfect spot."

Anubis thought about it for a moment, he'd never been on a 'picnic' before.

They packed a picnic basket full of food and various drinks. Sadie ran upstairs to get her jacket as Anubis placed the basket in the duat for safe keeping.

When Sadie came down Anubis noticed she was wearing a tight black tank top, covered with a loose sleeveless jacket. Her hair was freshly combed, the red and blue streaks running down either side of her soft face.

Anubis looked at her, "I think I'll change back to my human form for the moment, we don't want to attract too much attention" he suggested.

Sadie nodded in agreement, taking his now human hand. She inspected him, combat boots, jeans, black shirt, ruffled black hair, pale skin... hot.

"Just before we go, there's one thing I need to do" Sadie said smiling.

"Which is?"

"This" Sadie said, pulling his lips onto hers, now he was more able to enter into the kiss. He explored her eager mouth, pulling out only to let her explore his. When she did he responded by gently sucking her tongue. She withdrew her tongue after a few minutes, breaking off the kiss softly.

Panting slightly Anubis looked at Sadie, her smile warming him, "I needed that."

"so did I, lets go." Sadie replied hastily, locking the door.


	9. Chapter 11: off we go

**Hey, this has a bit of action in it. Its actually been written a while, most of the time I've been spending on fiddling with chapter 13, which will be the first properly "M" chapter... Enjoy and review! =D**

Chapter 11: off we go

Sadie and Anubis set off down the road, the sun shining brightly, warm, yet not too warm. 'Today is perfect' Sadie thought, squeezing Anubis' hand gently. After a while they were coming to the outskirts of the town, passing through the rougher estates.

"Anubis, keep a hold of my hand please" she whispered.

He nodded slightly, 'If Sadie is worried then this can't be a good place.' he thought.

Just then, the chav Anubis had scared the previous day appeared from a corner a few meters in front of them with a large German Sheppard. Angry about the previous day the chav shouted at the dog to attack. The dog lunged but skidded to a halt in front of Sadie and Anubis. It bowed its head to Anubis, barking to him, "Lord Anubis, forgive me, I didn't know. If I don't listen well... I..."

Anubis knelt to the dog and barked back softly, "It's ok. Do you wish to be free of him?"

"Yes" the dog replied.

"Then come with us, we won't harm you."

"Thank you Lord Anubis."

Anubis stood up and patted the dog on the head gently.

"What did you do?" Sadie asked him.

"I told her she can come with us, you see those scars on her back, round her ear as well."

"He didn't, the scum" Sadie said, fists shaking with anger, "I'll kill him".

"Leave him to me Sadie, I'll make sure he never harms anyone again." Anubis said, his tone soft to Sadie, yet with a hint of anger behind it, not directed at her.

Anubis faded into his jackal/man form, his eyes and ears highlighted in gold kohl, His gold chains covering his chest. He approached the lowlife, summoning mummy wrappings to corner him. "You have committed acts of violence against one of my subjects, this I cannot allow. This is the end of you. I hold no mercy for scum such as yourself." Anubis boomed, his voice conveying a hint of his true power. The mummy wrappings bound the boy and faded, taking him with them.

Anubis faded back to his human form. "Sorry about that Sadie, I had to do that."

All Sadie could manage was "your hot".

Anubis smiled, "we have a new companion, she says she's called Zoe"

Sadie smiled, "Hi Zoe" she said, waving to the dog.

Zoe barked back and wagged her tail happily.

"She wants to know why your travelling with me" Anubis translated.

"Well, me and Anubis are sorta... well, we're partners." Sadie told Zoe.

If dogs could look surprised Zoe did. She barked to Anubis who barked back.

Sadie looked at Anubis puzzled, "explain?"

"She was just asking if it was true that we're together as a couple, so I confirmed it." Anubis explained.

The trio set off walking again, eventually they were away from the town altogether, now in a small grass field, tree's dotted about. The middle of the field was dominated by an ancient oak tree.


	10. Chapter 12: picnic!

**Almost to chapter 13 ;)**

Chapter 12: Picnic!

They sat under the old oak on a black picnic mat, looking out at the town and countryside. Zoe was spread out at their feet, enjoying the shade from the warm sun. Sadie looked over at Anubis, for the first time noticing the jackal tattoo on his arm. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, your dad did that, it allows me to stay in this world permanently."

Sadie nodded her approval, wanting to say something but not wanting to sound lame.

Stretching, Anubis faded back to his preferred form, his jackal/human hybrid form. This time he was in a pair of black shorts, golden kohl highlighted his deep brown eyes.

Sadie lay resting her head in his lap, looking up at his furry features, hugging his tail to her body, finding comfort in it for some reason.

Reaching into the picnic basket she pulled out an apple, taking a bite she held it up to Anubis, who took a bite of the sweet fruit. Sadie sat up, moving herself in front of Anubis, she held the rest of the apple out to him in her teeth. He took the apple, eating it all. Sadie couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Anubis soon joined her in laughter. Zoe wagged her tail, enjoying seeing Anubis so happy; Zoe barked to Anubis so he could translate to Sadie.

He turned to Sadie, smiling, tail wagging, "she says she's glad that you make me so happy." Anubis translated.

Sadie looked over at Zoe, "Well, he makes me happy as well." She replied to the dog.

Sadie grabbed Anubis' bowl from the duat and filled it with water, placing it on the ground for Zoe. The dog looked at Sadie, slightly cautious. "It's ok Zoe, he doesn't mind."

"Go on, its only my bowl, heck, you can have it. I've got loads." Anubis assured her, smiling.

Zoe lapped up the water in the bowl, tail wagging excitedly at her new gift.

Sadie rest her head on Anubis' soft, furry chest. With her finger she drew lazy circles on his fur, looking up at the sky, watching the few clouds that made their way lazily across the sky.

Looking at her watch Sadie decided it was time for lunch.

Opening the basket Sadie set out a plate of sandwiches and got out a six pack of coke. Pulling out a can of dog food she placed it in another bowl for Zoe, who barked in thanks, tail wagging happily. Cracking open two cans of coke she handed one to Anubis, taking a drink from the other.

Anubis attempted to drink from the can, managing mostly. Causing Sadie to let out a laugh when she saw the coke dribbling down his furry chin.

Anubis mumbled something about 'cans not being made for dogs' as Sadie wiped his chin with her finger, licking it clean.

Standing up, Sadie looked for a suitable branch. When she found one, she scrambled up the trunk, raining small chunks of bark onto an unsuspecting Anubis. Which was met with a surprised yelp from Anubis.

"Sorry" Sadie said weakly, blushing slightly.

She carried on up the tree till she reached the branch she was looking for, snapping the foot long piece of wood off with ease.

Down below Anubis was watching her, an amused look on his face, "what are you doing Sadie?" he asked.

She looked down at him, holding the stick up and smiling, "for Zoe" she replied simply.

Sat on the lowest branch, Sadie slid off into Anubis' waiting arms.

Sadie looked down at Anubis, smiling, scratching the base of his ears with her free hand.

"Sadie, please stop, I don't want to drop you" Anubis said, hastily putting her back down.

Blushing, she apologised, "Sorry about that".

"Don't do it again, I don't want to face Bast and explain how you got dropped" Anubis said, sticking his tongue out at Sadie in an unusually cheeky manner.

Sadie walked her fingers up his bare chest, "Does doggy need training?" she asked seductively.

"Not in front of Zoe please" Anubis managed.

Sadie remembered the stick she had just gone up the tree for, holding it up she checked it was big enough. Satisfied, she threw it as hard as she could and shouted "Fetch!".

Zoe bounded off after the stick. Anubis however restrained himself as best he could, although he couldn't stop his tail wagging excitedly.

"I said fetch to Zoe, not you, silly thing" Sadie teased Anubis.

He responded by pushing her gently on the shoulder.

Sadie and Anubis stood together for a few hours, throwing the stick back out, Zoe content and happy with the little game. So engrossed in their activities they failed to notice dark clouds rolling in.

As Zoe came bouncing back the rain began to fall, slowly at first, but it still threatened to soak them if they didn't get home quick.

"Ugh, typical British weather" Sadie complained.

"Home?" Anubis asked politely.

"Please, I think so" Sadie replied, her expression worried as she looked up at the black clouds looming overhead.

Anubis held out his hand, summoning a door through the duat. "Come on you two, this'll lead us home" he said, herding Zoe and Sadie in, closely following behind.

Sadie, Anubis and Zoe appeared in the living room in front of Bast, causing her hair to bottle brush like a cat's tail.

"Don't do that again" She warned, heart still beating hard from the surprise.

Zoe cocked her head to the side, puzzled as to why Bast was in her new home.

Bast was equally puzzled as to why Sadie had let another dog into her house, she would be having words with that girl later.

"Bast lives with you?" Zoe asked Anubis, Sadie clueless to what the two were on about as she couldn't yet understand dog.

"Well, it's more like I live with her. She had been assigned to be Sadie's protector so she stays here." Anubis explained.

"That's right, it's more my house than his" Bast confirmed to Zoe.

Sadie sighed, "Bast, you couldn't kick Zoe out and we all know it."

Bast was about to raise a finger to object but decided not to, "fine, you win. Just make sure she doesn't chase my cats."

Rolling his eyes Anubis told her that it was unlikely that Zoe would chase any cats while she was pregnant.

"Pregnant!" Sadie blurted out, interrupting the conversation.

Anubis looked at Sadie as it dawned on him she couldn't tell, "yeah, I forgot you couldn't tell, I can because.. well I am part dog, and Bast is the goddess of women and children, so that should explain it."

"oh" Sadie said, wondering why she hadn't thought of that.

Bast stood up, "come on, lets show her to her room." she said, moving towards the door.

"Sadie, I guess by that look your thinking 'but its not ready', you really forget who I am don't you" Bast said in reply to Sadie's puzzled expression.

"Come on then" Anubis said, pulling Sadie along.

The four were soon looking in on a reasonably sized room with a set of bowls and a dog bed. Other than that it was quite empty, leaving space for the pups when they arrived.

Zoe barked and wagged her thanks as they left her to sort out the room.

Downstairs Anubis sat on the sofa, Sadie curled on his lap contently while Bast flicked idly through the channels on the large wall mounted TV, not really paying attention to what was on.

"Well Sadie, you've made the god of death smile" Bast said, smiling herself.

"It appears I have" Sadie replied, stroking Anubis under the chin.

His tail wagged happily, batting the cushions about the sofa.

Anubis tilted his head back and slid down in his seat, relaxing as Sadie petted him. He was woken from his daydreams and relaxation by a hand firmly clamped around his muzzle. Sadie's hand to be precise, lowering his muzzle she looked him in the eyes, "I think you should return the favour now" she smiled seductively.

_"Why does she seem to flip moods so often?"_ Anubis pondered in his mind.

"Ok, I shall" he said with a playful smile, drawing her close to him. The smell of her skin gave him butterflies in his stomach, as did the smell of his fur to her. He sat her on his knee and massaged her shoulders gently. It wasn't long before Sadie spoke, "your good at this, where'd you learn?" she teased, knowing the answer already.

"Oh, err, nowhere, I just guessed" he replied, feeling himself going red.

"you sure it wasn't on wiki-how?" she teased.

"How'd you..." Anubis started.

"You didn't delete your browsing history from my laptop" Sadie cut in.

Anubis sighed, still massaging her shoulders.

"Ugh, I'm off into my room" Bast said, not wanting to witness any more intimacy.

Checking her watch Sadie realised it was 10 o'clock. Zoe had already gone to bed and Bast was in her room. "our room?" Sadie asked Anubis.

His ears pricked up at the suggestion and his tail wagged even more furiously, "Yes!"


	11. Chapter 13: sexy time

**Here it is, let me know what you think. Also, do any of you have a PS3? If so let me know ;)**

Chapter 13: Sexy time

Sadie ran up stairs, Anubis quickly behind, playfully snapping at her heels.

When they got into their room the door was flung shut and Anubis was flung onto the bed. Sadie was quickly straddled over his furry tummy.

"slow down Sadie, we've got all night" Anubis chuckled up at her.

*sigh* "Yeah, I guess so" Sadie replied, "Are you sure we should?"

Anubis sat up on his knees, holding Sadie's hands in his own. "Are you worried?"

Sadie shuffled on her knees, partly because he was correct and partly because her legs were threatening to go numb. "mmhm" She muttered, "well, isn't it supposed to hurt the first time?"

"Sadie, I will be as gentle as I can. After all, this is new to me as well." Anubis said, no hint of humour in his eyes, just comforting warmth. Something no-one else had seen.

Sadie stood up again, moved over and locked the door while Anubis drew shut the curtains. The only source of light were the candles dotted around the room. The couple stood next to the bed, facing each other. "Sadie, I love you." Anubis whispered, breaking the silence.

Sadie chose not to reply with words, instead she placed a hand on the back of his furry neck and drew his lips to hers. At first their tongues only brushed each other, as the kiss carried on they met more and more until they were almost tangled.

Feeling it had gone on long enough, Sadie broke off slowly. Inhaling, Anubis took in her scent, a scent that he would keep safe in his memories.

Hooking her hands round the back of his shirt, Sadie removed it, exposing his furry black body; which was neither muscled nor fatty. It was just average, to anyone else it would be nothing special (aside from the fur) but to Sadie it was perfect.

Anubis gently removed Sadie's shirt, brushing her stomach with his wet nose.

They were now topless before each other, Sadie moved in closer and embraced Anubis, moving his hand shakily to the clasp of her bra. With a click, it fell to the floor. Moving Sadie's hands to the button on the front of his shorts. She fumbled the button off and slid the shorts from his legs.

"Shall I?" Anubis asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Sadie replied quietly, moving so her back was to the bed.

Slowly, Anubis lowered Sadie onto the bed and himself onto Sadie. The kisses began, slowly exploring, Anubis moved down her neck till he encountered her breasts. With puppy-like curiosity he licked one gently.

"That feels good, do it again" Sadie told him, new to these strange pleasures just as much as he was. Anubis decided to stay on her breasts, seeing as she enjoyed it. He licked in different patterns and speeds until Sadie figured out which combination she liked best. Looking down at him, Sadie started sucking and licking the tip of his ear. Breaking off from his 'work' Anubis spoke to Sadie, "That's... mm... good."

"I'm glad you like it, I can't let you just pleasure me all night. You have needs as well" Sadie replied

"I've never heard that before. I like it though." Anubis replied before carrying on his 'work'.

Slowly, they moved from kissing to caressing, before they knew it Sadie lay completely naked, inviting him in.

She let out a small groan as he entered. "that hurts a bit"

"Are you ok?" Anubis asked.

letting out a small laugh at what she was about to say Sadie spoke, "I didn't expect it to feel this... ah... big"

"Sadie, are you trying to put me off?" Anubis said, laughing a bit himself, "I'm not that...ah... 'gifted' am I?"

"Look, its not the most comfortable thing o do for the first time, and I really am clueless now so just carry on!"

Anubis continued at a steady pace, Sadie discovering muscles she never previously knew about, Anubis mumbling what he could, for speech was difficult to form. It all became too much and Anubis came, his arms collapsing under his weight. Sadie hugged his tired and worn out form as he mumbled to her, "I, ah... that was good"

"I guess so, I still feel sore though"

"Really? I tried to go steady on you"

"It was just first time pain I think."

Sadie broke away from Anubis, climbing under the bed-sheets as he did the same. Slowly, the lost consciousness as they stared into each other's eyes.


	12. Chapter 14: lets meet a friend

**My PS3 has died :(**

**I hope you like, I'm gonna make the most of my temporary PS3-lessness and write like mad... If you all review :P**

**I do enjoy reading your reviews, I get really excited when I get new ones. Please keep em coming!**

Chapter 14: Lets meet a friend

Sitting up, Sadie noticed Anubis still curled up in his sleep, ears twitching at the slightest noise. Slowly, his eyes opened. "Morning" he whispered.

"Good morning Anubis" Sadie replied. Shuffling himself over on his elbows, Anubis moved to wrap his arms around Sadie.

"Sadie?"

"Yes Anubis?"

"Love you."

"I love you as well" Sadie replied, smirking at their little exchange.

reaching over to the table next to the bed, Sadie pulled her laptop onto her legs, shuffling to get comfy as it whirred into life.

Anubis' tail made ripples under the covers as it wagged contently.

As Sadie pulled up a window on the internet Anubis raised an eyebrow, "Facebook? you haven't been on that since a few weeks after you arrived in England again after visiting Carter" Anubis recounted.

"Someone has a good memory, anyone would think you were keeping your eye on me" Sadie replied, smiling contently.

"I was, I missed you" Anubis said, nudging her arm with his wet nose.

"Anubis?"

"yeah?"

"Can I put our status as in a relationship?" Sadie asked sheepishly.

"um, yeah... I don't see why not" he replied.

Sadie clicked away, after a minute or so, she handed the laptop to Anubis to log in. When he opened the page he confirmed the relationship, much to Sadie's delight.

"Thank you Anubis" She said, hugging her furry boyfriend.

Sadie paused, thinking. "Oh crap!" She shouted.

"What?" Anubis asked

"Its college tomorrow."

"If your at college... what will I do?" He asked puzzled.

"you'll go with her" Bast said, perched on the railings outside the open doors.

"He'll go with me?" Sadie asked, puzzled.

"How?" the couple said in unison.

Smiling, Bast hopped down from the rail into their bedroom, "I've sorted it out with the college's headmaster, Anubis will be taking history, biology, photography and music."

"photography, music, hmm, I like the sound of that." Anubis admitted.

Sadie laughed at Anubis, "I can't imagine you doing photography" she said, miming a camera.

"Bast, could you leave please?" he asked the cat goddess politely.

She stayed silent for a moment, then nodded in agreement, "I've got things to do anyway"

As Bast exited the room, Zoe padded in, hopping on to the bed, curling up near Sadie and Anubis' feet. She wagged her tail happily as Sadie stroked her head, "mmhm, he likes that as well" she said, motioning to Anubis.

Anubis and Zoe talked while Sadie surfed the internet with one hand and stroked Zoe with the other.

Zoe went downstairs for breakfast and to give the couple some room.

"So, is this your first year at college?" Anubis asked.

"yeah, it's kinda nice to know I've been able to settle down a bit." she replied as she chose some clothes from her wardrobe.

Anubis blushed as she turned round, still stark naked from the previous night. As he pulled the covers over his nose out of embarrassment Sadie looked down at herself. "Anubis, come out of there, you don't have to be shy around me, I thought I'd taught you that."

Almost reluctantly, Anubis lowered the covers. Putting on her bra and pants she noticed the wagging of Anubis' tail. Walking over to his side of the bed she held out her hand, helping him up. "Lets get you some pants on, I don't want anyone else seeing what you've got!" she told him as she walked him to the wardrobe, picking out some boxers for him and slipping them up his legs.

"Alright, you do the rest now" She said, pecking him on the cheek.

They both went about getting dressed as if it were the norm, as if they'd been like this for years. "Sadie, to tell you the truth, I'm nervous about college."

"Don't worry Anubis, I'm sure it'll be fine." Sadie reassured him, "I'll be there as well, and so will some of my friends."

Anubis sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor, "What if no one likes me, what if I mess up?" he said, genuinely worried.

Frowning, Sadie sat next to him, putting her arm round him and rubbing his shoulder, "You'll be fine, don't worry" assured Sadie. Moving her hand from his shoulder she placed it on his cheek, moving his head up to hers, placing a soft kiss on his furry forehead. "Your a god Anubis, what have you got to worry about?" Sadie asked. Before Anubis could reply, Sadie's phone buzzed, picking up the device she read the message, "Hey Sadie, its Sarah, fancy meeting up for lunch or a mosey round town?"

"I think I'll say yes, it'll let you meet one of my mates, that should calm your nerves you big softy." teased Sadie.

Sighing, Anubis agreed, knowing he'd probably have little say anyway.

Waving a hand in front of Anubis, Sadie tried to snap him from his trance, "hello! Earth to Doggie!" Anubis lowered her flailing hand, "Yes, well come on, I'm hungry" he said; her reply was a simple one, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him with her at top speed.

In the kitchen they sat eating breakfast, after a mouthful of cereal Sadie spoke up, "We're off out to meet Sarah, I'm not sure when we'll be back. I think we'll take Zoe as well."

Zoe's head popped up at the end of the breakfast table when her name was mentioned, and was met with rubbing and patting from Sadie. Bast yawned in her seat, "Good, well I'll be having a Lazy day around the house then."

"When don't you have a lazy day?" Sadie quipped.

"oh stop showing off to your boyfriend" Bast quipped back in return.

"I was not showing off!" Sadie shouted.

"oh yes you are little kitten" Bast replied.

Sadie huffed, "Tell her!" both girls yelled in unison at Anubis.

He held his hands up in innocence, "I'm not getting pulled into this, you two."

Anubis realised this was not the desired response when a piece of toast flew over his head from Bast's direction. Standing up he pulled Sadie with him back to their room before any more of the breakfast was launched.

In their room Sadie had a black backpack slumped against the bed, which was quickly over her shoulder. Stopping, she paused and stared at Anubis, "Ahem?"

"Yes Sadie?"

"you don't think your going out like that do you? You need to be fully human; remember?" Sadie scolded.

Anubis paused, "oh, yeah. I guess I do."

He reverted to his human form, wearing tattered jeans, black Doc Martens, a loose black shirt and a (black, as if that's a surprise) leather jacket that hung loose over his frame. His hair hung low, the back of it lower than his shoulders. His eyes were pale blue/gray, and if you were to pay attention to them you'd see many things, loneliness, love, affection.

Pulling herself close to him, Sadie kissed him, gently. Enjoying this form for a change. Anubis broke the kiss, brushing a lightning blue strand of hair from Sadie's face. "Come now, lets not keep your friend Sarah waiting."

**Right, I know its a Monday, If your wondering why college is starting on a Tuesday for them it's because of a bank holiday (do you have them in the states, or whatever country your from?)**


	13. Chapter 15: a day out

**Hello, I hope you all like this chapter, after this I'm gonna skip to Christmas, because I really want to do a Christmas chapter. :) **

Chapter 15: A day out

Sadie and Anubis walked through the town centre towards the bus station, Zoe beside them. As they neared the old station Sadie pointed to a sign saying "stand C1" where a bus was just pulling in. As they stood waiting they saw a girl step off the bus, a smile on her face, long, naturally blonde hair hung down, almost, to the small of her back. Her clothing consisted of a black and white patterned short-sleeve top, some denim jeans and a pair of black, heeled boots. Not to forget a small, black, handbag slung over her shoulder.

Instantly, Sadie recognised her, "Sarah, over here!" she shouted, waving madly. Anubis stood awkwardly behind her next to Zoe, unsure if he should wave.

When Sarah reached the trio she was met by a bone crushing hug from Sadie, while Anubis stood back, waiting for Sadie to introduce him.

When she broke off the hug, Sadie span round and introduced Anubis, "Sarah, this is my boyfriend Anubis. Anubis, Sarah. Sarah, Anubis."

Sarah studied him for a second, "So, your Anubis. As in, the Anubis?"

"I am" he replied, feeling awkward under her scrutiny.

"Pleased to meet you" Sarah said, holding out a hand.

Anubis shook her hand, blushing slightly.

Sensing his feelings of awkwardness Zoe butted in, nudging Sadie's leg.

Sadie looked down at her, having almost forgotten the dog. "oh, and this is Zoe, our newly adopted dog."

"oh, she's also gonna have puppies." Anubis added.

Sarah rubbed Zoe's chin, "well its very nice to meet you as well Zoe"

In return Zoe barked her thanks, tail wagging happily.

Reaching into her bag, Sadie pulled out a timetable for the buses, scanning through she found the one she wanted. "Right, we need to be on stand C2 err... like now." she said with a smile as she began to walk off to the stand.

The group paid their fares and got on the bus, sitting together on the back row. "So, where are we going then Sadie?" Anubis inquired.

"to the starbucks in Freeport me-thinks."

"Freeport?" he asked, clueless.

Sarah filled him in, "Yeah, its this shopping 'village' built on top of a closed mine. It's actually called Junction 32 now, but everyone just calls it Freeport."

As the air-brakes squealed the bus to a stop outside the shopping centre Sadie was already stood up, pulling Anubis up with her. Sarah and Zoe followed swiftly behind. They got off and thanked the driver.

Zoe lay content under the table while the three above her talked in the rare British sun. "So how'd you two meet?" Sarah asked Anubis.

"Well, We first met about four years back, when Said came for the feather." he said, giving a glance at Sadie, "and more recently I was sent, it seems, to live with her."

Sarah took a drink from her hot chocolate, "hmm, Interesting."

Sadie waited a while, but the lack of conversation was bugging her. "Sarah's also a magician as well."

Anubis chuckled, "Yes Sadie, even I worked that out."

"Less of the cheek mister, or else your not sleeping with me tonight." Sadie threatened.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "You two sleep together?"

Sadie nodded in agreement, wondering why it surprised Sarah.

"Anyway, college, what've you taken Sarah?" Sadie asked.

"photography, IT, biology and physics; how about you Sadie?"

"Um, lets see... history, biology, photography... and music." Sadie replied, "the same as Anubis."

"haha, Aww bless you two, you make such a couple." Sarah smiled, inadvertently causing the pair to blush. Anubis attempted to hide this behind his mug of hot chocolate, Sadie just scowled at Sarah, flicking a strand of red hair out of her face. Zoe popped her head up to see what was happening, interested in how Sarah was reacting to Anubis; quite well actually, she'd even made him blush.

After they finished their drinks the group decided to wander round to some of the other shops, picking up supplies for college; books, folders, pens, pencils. Everything they would need. Before long the sky was growing dark and the air was cooling. Leaning over to Sadie, Anubis whispered in her ear, "Portal?"

Sadie nodded, "we need somewhere where no-one will see."

"how about the women's toilets?" Sarah suggested.

Sadie thought for a second, "Yeah, that'd be perfect!"

Anubis however had already found a flaw with the plan, "Ahem, what am I supposed to do Sadie?"

"Well you'll just open the portal through the duat and the..."

"Sadie, I can't go into the women's toilets can I?" Anubis pointed out.

"oh, yeah I forgot... wait. A boy may not be able to, but my dog can!"

"Sadie... where exactly will I change? In my dog form I can't exactly open doors." Anubis replied.

Smiling, Sadie pointed to the disabled toilet. "There should be plenty of room in there!"

Excitedly she dragged him in, leaving Sarah and Zoe outside. Judging by Sarah's expression Zoe decided this behaviour was normal for Sadie.

Meanwhile, in the large toilet room Anubis was stark naked, ready to change into his dog form, just placing his clothes into Sadie's bag. Once he'd done this the boy was gone, replaced with a lean jackal, wearing a golden collar, which Sadie swiftly clipped a lead to. From the look he was giving her Sadie could tell Anubis was displeased.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she saw Sadie exiting the toilet with a rather annoyed dog at her side. Zoe barked to Anubis, "What's up?"

"She's put me on a lead, surely its obvious I won't run away." He replied.

"Maybe she has other reasons to put you on a lead..." Zoe suggested.

Anubis raised an eyebrow, "like?"

With a swish of her tail Zoe smiled, "Well, I can't tell you that myself."

Suddenly Anubis was jerked to one side by the lead as Sadie was now half way through the bathroom door. Stopping, she turned around, "Come on, hurry up" snapped Sadie, catching him off guard. He quickly complied, trotting into the bathroom.

When the group were gathered and they were sure there was no-one else in Anubis stepped forward to open the portal, before he could raise a paw however he noticed Sadie at one of the sinks, inspecting herself in the mirror. "Aww, do I really look this crap?" She complained to herself, inspecting some near invisible mark on the side of her face. "Ah, what the!" She yelped, as Anubis had nudged her bum with his damp nose. "ok, fine, lets go."

Sarah smiled, Sadie hadn't changed over the summer at all.

Anubis held up his paw, a sand portal appearing there. Sarah and Zoe went through first, followed by Sadie and himself.

On the other side Sarah was shaking sand out of her hair, "I really don't like those things."

"Nor do I" Coughed Sadie, brushing sand from her arms.

Anubis padded out of the portal, fur somehow untouched by the sand.

"I'm going to change" Anubis told Sadie telepathically.

Trying it, Sadie replied "testing, one tw... hey, it works! Wow, this is amazing. Yeah, off you go."

Bast entered the room as Anubis left, she swiftly spotted Sarah. "Sarah, how nice it is to see you" She said, giving Sarah her second rib crushing hug of the day. "Nice to, ah, see you as well Bast" Sarah struggled, taking a gulp of air when the cat goddess let go.

"Hmm" Bast purred, "Lets get you a bed for the night."


	14. Chapter 16: Merry Christmas!

Hello, just finished this at 22:58 on Christmas eve. Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all like it. I am a bit annoyed that I couldn't write more, but alas I have run out of time. Chapter 16: Christmas Day

Anubis and Sadie were woken by a loud knock on their door; "Come on, Wake up you two, it's Christmas!" Came the voice of Bast.

Sadie bolted upright, "Anubis, wake up" She said, shaking his arm.

As he stirred from his sleep he could feel his arm being shaken rather violently. Sadie was usually a nice thing to wake up to, but when she was sat up shouting "It's Christmas!" down his sensitive ear, Anubis was slightly annoyed. His arm shot up, over her mouth. "Sadie, I know, calm down, my ears are more sensitive than yours."

Sadie calmed herself, waiting patiently. Sitting up against the soft black pillows, Anubis turned to her. "Merry Christmas" he said, giving her a soft kiss, smiling. Anubis got out of the large, king-size bed and went to the en-suit bathroom. He filled the white stone sink with cool water and got a light blue flannel from the edge of the sink. Looking in the mirror he checked his teeth from different angels to make sure they weren't damaged. Grabbing a bar of soap from the side he cleaned his face thoroughly to rid himself of dirt and any remaining feelings of tiredness.

As he surfaced from the sink he noticed Sadie in the mirror; she was in their bedroom (he hadn't closed the en-suit door, why would he need to after all) stretching to rid the last stubborn feelings of tiredness from her body, after these months they'd spent together she still caused him butterflies in his stomach. He turned his attention back to washing himself. Putting a fluffy white towel over his shoulder, he grabbed his toothbrush and moved on to his teeth. This he took great care with, making sure he thoroughly cleaned his mouth. Once this was done he moved on to dry his damp face with the towel. Pulling the towel from his face he noticed that, as usual, his fur had fluffed up. "Hurry up!" came the voice of Sadie as Anubis reached for a brush to fix his fluffed up fur. As soon as he was satisfied Anubis went back into the bedroom, grabbing his dressing gown on the way. Sadie was already at the door waiting with her dressing gown on as well as he tied his up at the waist. "Come on then, hurry up!" She said, practically bouncing on the spot. A smile forming on his lips, Anubis agreed, "come on then Miss Kane."

Sadie bounded downstairs as soon as the door opened. Anubis however took his time. Walking across the small landing he knocked on the white, wooden, door.

A knocking roused Sarah from her sleep. Getting up, her brain kicked in, 'today, what's happening today?...' she thought, 'Wait... I'm at Sadie's... and it's Christmas day!'

As she poked her head round the door she was surprised to see Anubis stood there in his dressing gown and (she assumed) his pyjamas, "Yes?" Sarah asked, blushing for a reason she couldn't find.

"I, um, came to wake you up. Sadie's already downstairs, and I don't think we should keep her waiting, she's really excited." Anubis explained, blushing under his fur. Sarah smiled, "That's Sadie for you." She pulled her dressing gown onto her from the back of the door, slipping on her slippers as well. Sarah opened the door with her foot as she looked for her phone. "Merry Christmas Anubis." Sarah said whilst reaching under her pillow for her phone, eventually emerging with it chirping at her. "I always get loads of texts on Christmas" she murmured.

Anubis sighed, "Yeah, I get one or two, usually from Horus showing off..."

"So you've never had a proper Christmas then?" Sarah asked, feeling sorry for him.

His ears drooped. "No, I guess I haven't" He said glumly.

Sarah stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft 'thump'.

"Come on Anubis, cheer up, Sadie won't want you sad on Christmas!" Sarah soothed. "And you know how persuasive Sadie is." She added with a smirk. At this his ears picked up. "You are right, she is rather persuasive." He muttered, smirking.

"Ugh" Sarah muttered, slapping Anubis' arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Anubis asked, rubbing his slightly bruised arm.

"Pft, forget it, let's just go downstairs." Sarah replied.

As they descended the stairs they heard sounds of complaints and laughter.

"Oh no Bast, you aren't putting that on me!" Sadie said firmly, slowly backing away from the cat goddess. Turning to Sarah, Anubis winked. Slowly moving behind Sadie he waited for the right moment. Bast saw what he was doing. Looking him in the eye she winked. Before Sadie had a chance to react Anubis had grabbed hold of her arms, holding them down while Bast rammed the bright red Santa hat on Sadie's head.

"Anubis, come on, I thought you were on my side!" Sadie complained.

"I am, you look nice and festive now." He replied with a smile.

Sadie laughed, "Festive. Wow, I never expected you to say that, you sound so.."

"So?.." Anubis nudged.

"Normal." Finished Sadie.

Anubis responded by tickling her, causing her to squirm and laugh, "stop it, haha, oy, come on now A...Anubis!"

The pair blushed furiously when they noticed both Sarah and Bast looking at them with raised eyebrows. "Come on you two, have you forgotten about your presents?" Bast asked. This got Sadie's attention. Sarah was almost sent flying as Bast opened the lounge door and Sadie bolted through.

Anubis was there to catch Sarah, smiling. Sarah blushed and hurried into the lounge after Sadie.

"Come on then, go in." Bast said, for once smiling at Anubis.

As he stepped into the large room he noticed the sofas had been moved apart to allow room for a large, brightly decorated tree in the corner.

Underneath the tree were brightly wrapped presents. However, the thing he noticed first was the five Red sacks in front of the tree. Each had a name on, Sadie and Sarah were waiting by theirs. Anubis stood speechless, "Is that... Mine?"

"Of course, now come on, I want to open mine." Sadie hurried.

At that moment Zoe trotted into the room, tail wagging happily as she sat next to her sack of presents.

"Where's Bast gone?" Sarah asked. No one needed to reply as Bast entered the room with a pack of letters. "I went to get the mail, now come on, enough dawdling, I want to see what I've got."

Surprisingly Zoe was the first to open her sack while the other's struggled a bit with the knots. "Well, I'm guessing that Bast tied this" Sadie muttered to no one in particular as she resorted to using her teeth. "hmm mmhm" she added, voice muffled by the rope in her teeth.

Anubis had no such trouble, discreetly summoning a knife from the duat he slit the rope loose. Picking up a small rectangular present he read the tag, 'To my dearest boyfriend Anubis, Love Sadie XXX'

It almost seemed like a shame to rip open the wrapping paper... Almost.

Anubis ripped it open as fast as he could. Inside was an expensive looking black box, which he flipped open at one end, sliding the contents out into his hand. In his hand sat a gold wristband, in the centre was engraved the head of a Jackal . Below this there was a small engraved message; "To Anubis, the one I love."

Anubis slid it on, admiring it. It covered almost half of his forearm and the gold contrasted his black fur.

Meanwhile Sadie was opening her present from him, a small box wrapped with a bow. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of an Ankh.

She carefully placed it back into the velvet-lined box. 'I'll wear this later' she thought to herself, not wanting to lose it or misplace it. Turning round she saw Anubis sat facing the other way, admiring her gift. Wrapping her arms round him, hanging over his shoulder she whispered in his ear, "So, do you like it then?"

Smiling, he murmured back to her "mmhm, do you like your gift?"

"I do thank you, I'll put it on when I get dressed, I think it'll go with what I'm going to wear." she murmured in his ear before kissing his cheek and going back to her present opening: a PS3 from Bast, a game for it from Sarah, and some more from various relatives.

Anubis received a bottle of aftershave from Sarah, a new necklace from Bast and a few other anonymous presents.

Sarah got a silver ring from Sadie and Anubis, in the centre of the ring was a dazzling clear diamond. From Bast, Sarah received a matching pair of earrings to go with the ring.

After the excitement of the morning they were all in the mood to relax. The turkey was in the oven, stuffed and plump, snow was falling outside, the fire was burning well, Zoe curled up in front of it, blissfully content, chewing on one of her new toys. Bast was laid out on one of the sofa's, reading a book. Sarah was doing the same. Sadie had set up the playstation and was now in a heated competition with Anubis.

They were all stirred from their activities by a loud knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Bast shouted down.

"Merry Christmas!" replied two familiar voices.

Specifically, Carter and Uncle Amos. As they entered the room Sadie greeted Carter with her usual bone crushing hug, "Carter, I haven't seen you in ages, why didn't you write?" She questioned, "can you do anything right?"

He simply smiled, "nice to see you as well Sadie."

Anubis greeted Carter with a handshake, "Merry Christmas Carter."

"To you as well Anubis. How's Sadie treating you, not too roughly I hope" Carter replied.

"It depends what you mean by roughly" Anubis smiled.

Carter blushed, "I think I'll say hi to the others now."

Sarah buried her head back into her book, Carter was here. 'I know he's Sadie's brother, but still... ooft' she thought to herself.

"Hi Sarah, Merry Christmas" he greeted, Sarah could already feel herself blushing.

"Hi" She replied meekly.

Luckily Bast saved her. "Carter, come here my kitten!"

Carter span round, "Bast, how are you, it feels like it's been years!"

"I'm keeping well Carter, although I may be losing fur due to your sister."

At this Carter smiled, "So she hasn't changed much then?"

"Not as much as you Carter, you've grown so much since we first met."

Carter pondered this for a second. "Really, I don't think I have?"

"Come on, dinner!" Amos called from the dining room.

The majority of the dining room was taken up by a massive oak table, which today was set out with for the group. In the middle there was the turkey, followed by pots of vegetables. At one end sat Sarah, the other sat Carter.

On one Side sat Anubis and Sadie, on the other Bast and Amos.

Sarah blushed furiously, Why did she have to be facing him. At least she had Zoe by her feet. 'Ah well, just eat, don't look him in the eyes.' Sarah thought to herself, filling her plate with different veg.

Anubis tucked in to a slice of turkey, he'd never tried it before. Being a god he'd never really had to eat, he wasn't in the human world long enough.

'Hmm, I could get used to this' he thought to himself. Sadie was glad to see him enjoying his meal. His enjoyment was made even more obvious by the draft from his tail.

Amos was the first to start conversation, "So then, Anubis, you have surprised me. Never have I heard of a God falling in love with a human. I just hope you can handle her."

"Yeah" Bast chipped in, "Even I find her hard to handle."

"Well, I do my best to please her" he smiled, "although I do fail at times."

Carter let out a chuckle, "Nice to know you haven't changed sis!"

"Why am I the subject of conversation now?" Sadie complained through a mouthful of roast potato, "And Anubis you don't fail me, your wonderful."

Sarah smiled, finally adding to the conversation, "Well Sadie, that's rather soppy for you."

"Aren't I allowed to show my boyfriend some affection?" Sadie replied with a smile.

"Amos broke up the conversation, "Ah Anubis, me and Carter thought you might like to try this" he said, handing a brown bottle to Anubis.

Anubis read the label, "Hobgoblin. What is this?"

Carter piped up, "It's Ale, which is a type of beer that's rather popular over here, Amos likes it as well."

Anubis opened the cap with his tooth, using it like a bottle opener. He emptied the bottle into a pint glass that had been set out for him, filling it with the deep brown liquid. Lapping some of the liquid up he got a shiver. "I wasn't expecting it to be that strong flavoured!" he coughed to a laughing Amos.

The conversations went on and they ate till they were content. For the rest of the evening Sadie and Anubis lay together on one sofa, Bast and Amos sat on the next and Sarah, Zoe and Carter sat on the floor as they exchanged stories, presents and cheer. This is where we will leave the story for now. We will rejoin later. Will Sarah have told anyone her feelings for Carter? Does Carter have his own feelings for her? When will Zoe have her puppies?

Will there be a marriage?


	15. Chapter 17: couldn't think of a title

**Hey, sorry its been so long. I've been very busy. Anyway, happy new year to all my readers, I hope you enjoy it. I'm hoping the next chapter shouldn't take as long :)**

Chapter 17: An interesting morning

Sadie woke up to find Anubis wrapped around her, his black furry arms at her waist and his head against her stomach. Mentally she nudged him, feeling his consciousness stir. His eyes opened slowly. "You nudged?" He mumbled.

"I did, come here" she replied softly. Anubis shuffled up so they were face to face, his arms still weighed down by sleep. "You ok Sadie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess.." she said, her eyes telling him otherwise.

"What is it Sadie?" he asked, pulling her close.

"I... Had a dream, I lost you Anubis." she sobbed, her tears rolling down his back.

"Oh Sadie, its ok. I'll never leave you" he promised.

As she calmed down, Anubis reached for a soft white tissue to dry her tears.

"Thank you Anubis." She said, still shaking slightly. "Can I. Um. Ask a personal question?"

His ears twitched slightly, "Yeah. Sure."

"In the past four years, between now and when you first met me... Was there anyone else?"

"What do you mean, like anyone else I had feelings for?" He asked, taking her gentle hand in his.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"No, there wasn't. I couldn't have, I couldn't get you out of my head!" He admitted.

Slightly taken aback, Sadie was speechless. So instead of speaking she simply hugged him.

"Can I ask the same to you?" He said softly and carefully.

"It's only fair," Sadie began, "I didn't have any proper boyfriends, one or two guys, I had a bit of a relationship with. Nothing major though, non of them even lasted a week. I couldn't bring myself to even kiss them, you were always there, in my head."

Anubis felt his heart try and leap into his throat and his stomach flutter, "Oh Sadie. I love you."

Sadie perked up. Smiling, she rested her head on his furry chest as he lay on the bed, gazing out of the window. She played with short tufts of his fur, enjoying the feel of it against her skin. "No man could ever replace you Anubis."

He smiled, enjoying Sadie playing with his fur. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm also happy to say that no one can replace you either."

He rubbed Sadie's arm gently, enjoying the softness of her skin. It was times like these he really loved, when Sadie just calmed down and lay with him.

"Come here you." He grunted, pulling her up, chest on chest, nose to nose.

"I love it when your in this mood" Sadie whispered.

With a lick Anubis replied, "and I love being so close to you."

"Hehe, oh aye. Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She teased, lowering the tone slightly.

"Your mind is so full of smut Sadie, and what do you think it is?" He replied, frowning slightly. He actually liked her childishness, he knew she was ok with it if he made a mistake.

"Well," she whispered, stroking his tall furry ear, "I'd say its too big to be your phone so you must be happy to see me."

"You would be correct. However I think we should wait till later." He replied in a teasing tone.

"And why is that?" Sadie demanded.

"Well," Anubis replied, "I'm just not in the mood right now."

Sadie scowled at him, "lies! Your always in the mood."

"And why do you say that?" Anubis asked casually.

Sadie shook her head, tickling Anubis under his chin. "You are male, therefore you are always in the mood. You just pretend not to be as you want to be a gentleman."

sighing Anubis pushed Sadie playfully off of him. "Look, I need the loo and Sarah is outside listening to our conversation, so you'll have to excuse me for a second and let her in."

Sadie sprang back up as the lock on the en-suite clunked shut. Shuffling to the edge of the bed she slid into some slippers and opened the door to Sarah. "You may as well come in now, cheeky beggar." Sadie greeted Sarah.

Sarah stepped in, choosing to sit on one of the large beanbags that were laid out near the other end of the room.

"Why were you listening anyway?" Sadie asked casually.

Sarah stroked a strand of long blonde hair from her face, "I was coming to tell you something, I heard you talking and didn't want to interrupt so I waited."

Sadie idly scratched her arm, "Eh, couldn't you have knocked?"

Sarah blushed slightly, "I um, forgot."

"It'll be rate anyway" Sadie smiled, "Not as if you aren't used to us."

They were interrupted by Anubis wandering back from the en-suite with only a white towel round his waist. His tail poking out the back. He almost blushed when he noticed Sarah. "Ah, hi" he said meekly.

"Hi" Sarah replied, looking down from his eyes to the floor. He wasn't exactly muscled, but he wasn't chubby either. He was well, quite good looking. Not that she dare voice this.

"Hello!" Sadie shouted, waving her hand in Sarah's face.

Sarah shook herself from her own little world, "Yes?" she asked, a bit embarrassed. Luckily Anubis was now In a pair of jeans, that didn't fully cover his legs due to their dog like shape. That led on to another conversation in her head, "hmm, won't his claws scratch Sadie at night or does he have them clipped. What is he like to share a bed with, surely he'd be nice to cuddle up..."

"Sarah!" Sadie shouted again, "Stop daydreaming!"

Sarah felt her cheeks go red again, whereas Anubis was clutching his ears. "Not so loud Sadie!" He said, ears ringing.

"Sorry!" Sadie replied in a whisper.

"Anyway, what did you want us for Sarah?" Anubis asked politely (as usual).

"I was just going to say that its breakfast time." She replied sheepishly.

"oh" breathed Sadie, "talk about an anticlimax."

"I am rather hungry" noted Anubis, walking out the door to go get breakfast.

After Anubis had left and was safely out of earshot Sadie smiled a smug grin, "You've got the hots for him haven't you Sarah?"

Sarah blushed a bright, almost glowing red, "No I do not!"

"Ha" Sadie stretched out on the bed, "when he came in wearing that towel you looked like you were going to either collapse or have a fit!"

"I did not. I have no interest in your... dog!" Sarah replied indignantly.

Sadie sat up, grabbing a comb for her hair as she did so. Combing her hair she replied, "come now Sarah you can't ignore the softness of his fur, the underlying hint of power in his otherwise meek voice, his pointed ears, long fluffy tail and not lets not forget that backside, oft."

Sarah let out a laugh, "Sadie, you accuse me of day dreaming? I'm pretty sure your obsessed."

Chucking the brush back onto the bed, Sadie stood up. She slid open the door of the large in-built wardrobe, picking out a top, black skirt, tights and a pair of knee length black and white striped socks. From a draw inside the wardrobe she pulled out a black bra and some black pants. Looking at the outfit Sarah rolled her eyes, "Sadie, do you have anything that isn't black in that wardrobe?"

Sadie rummaged through the wardrobe and pulled out some electric green socks, along with matching underwear, "Yes I do, but don't tell Anubis. It's a surprise for him." She responded, tucking them back, deep in the wardrobe.

"Pft, I don't believe you sometimes Sadie" Sarah scorned.

At that moment Bast sauntered into the room, "Come on you two, breakfast. Zoe and Sadie's dog have finished theirs already." She said before exiting again. Sarah got up with a stretch, "Right, I'm off for my breakfast, see you when your ready." She told Sadie as she left the room.

Sadie had barely got dressed when Bast burst through the door, "Sadie, quick! Zoe's giving birth!"


	16. Chapter 18: birth

**Hey folks, here it is. Chapter 18. I actually struggled a bit with this chapter, so I'm eager to hear what you think. Also at the end of this chapter there's a short Omake (like on the end of some anime), which isn't part of the story but is rather fun (and slightly immature). **

Chapter 18: Birth

Feet thundered down the stairs as Sadie came tumbling after Bast. In the lounge Zoe was laid on a bed of towels and blankets, Anubis knelt at her side, barking to her words of comfort and encouragement (though Sadie didn't understand what he was saying). All hands were on deck. Bast went to get some towels for cleaning the pups, Sarah went to get a bowl of water, Carter was out getting supplies; a new bed, extra bowls and some toys for when the pups were old enough.

Bast and Sadie returned, "Here you go Sadie" Bast said, handing her the towels.

"What are these for?" Sadie asked, surprised.

"For cleaning the pups" Anubis replied while continuing to pet Zoe.

Sadie nodded quietly and sat down, cross legged, waiting.

All were silent, bar Anubis and Zoe who were barking and whimpering respectively.

Time passed, Sadie zoned out into a trance like state, lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly, Anubis barked at Sadie, "Sadie, here!"

She complied without hesitation, grabbing a towel for the pup, who's head was just emerging from Zoe's womb, fluid covered, furless, helpless.

When the pup was out Sadie set to work cleaning it and checking it's airways were clear before placing it down next to an anxious Zoe.

Zoe licked the pup over, checking it herself. When she was happy with it she left it to nuzzle against her.

And so, the hours passed, every so often interrupted by the next pup, after the last once was born and well the rest left Zoe to sort the rest out how she wanted. Carter had returned and set up Zoe's room with extra beds and bowls.

Outside the sky was dark and cold. A stark contrast to the warm, snug house, the pups nuzzled against Zoe, who was the only one still awake. Anubis was laid on the sofa, sound asleep. Sadie was curled on him, her head resting on his soft chest. Occasionally Sadie would mutter in her sleep, usually about some event in her dream. Most of these times she was scolding someone for some reason. Bast was elsewhere, maybe not even in the house. Sarah and Cater had retreated to their own rooms a few hours before.

Tired out, Zoe refused to fall asleep yet, wanting to monitor her pups for a bit. How would she name them? All five of them! would they live a happy life? Is there room in the house? So many things ran through her mind, so many worries. It hadn't sunk in yet that she was a mother.

**Omake 1:**

"Come on, hurry up!" Sadie shouted through the door, "how long does it take you to put on some jeans!"

"Hang on Sadie!" Came the reply, followed by the sounds of him falling over against the wall.

After a short series of muffled shuffles and bangs the door clicked open. Anubis stepped out, a look of discomfort on his face.

"What's the matter now?" Sadie asked, rolling her eyes. She had her hands on her hips like most women seemed to do when they disapproved (at least all the ones Anubis had guided through the Duat in his time).

"There isn't enough room in these!" He replied, slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean 'not enough room', eh?" Sadie questioned.

It was Anubis' turn to roll eyes, "there isn't enough room for my balls!" He shouted, getting impatient, "now can I please take them off!"

"Yes, please do." Sadie replied with a slight smirk.

Anubis swiftly unbuttoned the jeans, dropping them to his ankles and stepping out. He shook his legs and made sure he had blood flow back to where it needed to be.

The lock on the door clicked close and the curtains drew shut. "Anubis..." Sadie teased, sucking her finger sensually, "I'm in 'that' mood again. Let me see if I can make you... 'regain feeling'..."


	17. Chapter 19: Just another morning

**Hey, sorry its been so long. I've been busy with a lot of stuff, I'm also doing my AS level exams now... eep!**

**Anywho, this chapter is one of the longer ones. I'm not sure, nothing much really happens, but I guess it's good to have some normality in their lives. Oh yeah, anyone wanna name a puppy? I'll pick out some names, at random (well, as random as it can be) from the comments (nothing too daft though) **

Chapter 19: Just another morning

Light streamed through the window as Anubis awoke, shielding his eyes while they adjusted to the light. As he dragged himself up he noticed that Sadie was no longer curled on top of him. Looking down to his right he noticed her sprawled out on the floor, presumably having fallen off of him and the sofa in the night. How she was comfy there he had no idea but he daren't move her for fear of waking her up. Standing up he yawned with a stretch, his spine clicking in several places. Looking down at himself he saw that he was wearing shorts from last night and for some reason one of Sadie's belts.

Wandering into the kitchen Anubis noticed his tail felt uncomfortable and slightly numb. 'I probably laid on it while I was asleep' he thought to himself, attempting a wag. Nothing happened, it stayed still. 'I might as well change into my human form, that way I can actually balance' he thought, changing form, 'wow, this is uncomfortable. I can't even move my ears, on the plus side, I can now drink from human cups easier.' Rummaging through the fridge he found some ham and a block of cheese, perfect for a sandwich. Swinging the fridge door shut he grabbed a few slices of bread from the breadbin whilst pulling a butter knife from the draw below. Reopening the fridge he grabbed the tub of "low fat" margarine, making a remark about Sadie not needing to worry about her weight so much. Slapping on the margarine, a few slices of cheese and ham, he chucked the knife into the sink and put the rest of the stuff back in the fridge.

As Anubis walked back into the lounge he noticed Sadie was awake (barely) and sat up at one end of the sofa. Plonking himself down next to her he wished her good morning.

"Good *yawn* morning dear" she replied, "can I have a bite?"

Anubis rolled his eyes but agreed, "only because I love you."

After taking a bite and swallowing she gave Anubis a funny look, "number one, why are you in human form? Number two, why are you having a ham and cheese sandwich for breakfast?"

"Yes, why are you having a ham and cheese sandwich for breakfast?" Bast asked, appearing in the doorway. Inspecting his sandwich Anubis thought for a moment, "um, I don't know, it was just whatever was in the fridge."

"Strange" Sadie murmured, taking another bite of the sandwich in Anubis' hand.

"Oy, that's mine, get your own!" He yelped in annoyance.

This little saga roused Zoe from her sleep, "give it a rest will you two, I'm knackered" she told Anubis (as all Sadie could hear was barking).

Anubis apologised, relaying the message to Sadie. Sadie apologised as well, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I suppose I'm going to have to get my own breakfast then Anubis?" She inquired.

Taking a moment to consider he appeared to think about his reply, "yeah, pretty much."

Grumbling, Sadie made her way to the kitchen and prepared herself a bowl of cereal, not really taking much notice of which she got. Using their mental link she gave Anubis a sharp punch, a yelp from the other room telling her it had worked. The yelp was followed up by a low, irritated growl from Zoe.

Making her way back to the lounge with her bowl of cereal in hand Sadie's mind turned to the puppies, 'what shall we name them? Who should name them? Do dogs have their own names they give to each other?' A reply to her musings came from Anubis, 'We'll discuss that with Zoe, she has naming priority. And no, dogs don't have their own special set of names.'

After Sadie had finished her breakfast she wandered upstairs to get dressed. Now Bast, who had been sitting quietly on the other sofa turned to Anubis. "You can't stay here forever you know." She said firmly.

"And why is that?" he replied, unsure at what Bast was getting at.

Pointing to the tattoo on his arm she spoke, "that seal won't last forever. Look at you, your forgetting who you really are Anubis, your not human." Her voice was soft, like she was with Sadie.

"I know I'm not human! But I'm not going to leave Sadie. I can't, I love her Bast." He replied, holding back tears, "she's the only one I've ever loved..."

This outburst of emotion shocked Bast. Here was Anubis, lord over death and funerals, brought to tears over a human girl. "Come on dog, pick yourself up, you've still got months with her. Just enjoy your time with her, and make sure she enjoys it too."

"Don't you *sniff* dare tell Sadie about this okay." Anubis smiled, drying his tears on the back of his hand.

"Hmm, I won't make any promises" Bast purred, grinning.

At that moment their conversation was interrupted by Zoe, who as stood up, looking at them, Um, could you look after the pups for a minute Bast? just need to use the loo." She asked politely.

"Of course I will" Bast replied smiling, "I suppose it is part of my job after all."

Sitting down next to the pups, Bast couldn't help smile at them, knowing within weeks they'd be running around causing havoc.

Meanwhile Sadie was upstairs getting dressed. Or rather, trying to decide what she should wear. A knock on the door made her jump, almost tripping over. "Yeah, come in" She shouted to the door. It was Sarah who stepped in, smiling as usual. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as usual, although her hair was a mess, not having yet being brushed. "Hey, I wondered if I could borrow your hair brush, I've lost mine" inquired Sarah.

Sadie chuckled at her, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" asked Sarah, frowning, trying to work out what Sadie was thinking.

"Oh nothing, you just looked to have had fun last night." remarked Sadie.

Sighing, Sarah just held out her hand for the brush, "well at least I can decide what to wear."

"Oy, shush you" replied Sadie, sticking her tongue in Sarah's direction.

Sarah chuckled, sitting on the large bed to brush her hair, "don't you shush me, cheeky thing."

Sarah was knocked back as Sadie jumped on her playfully, "shush, shush, shush" she teased.

"Get off you lump" Sarah replied, trying to roll Sadie off of her to no avail. Sadie managed to roll Sarah onto her back after much fidgeting; grabbing one of Sarah's feet she brushed it gently with her fingers.

"S...stop that Sadie, it t...tickles!" Sarah yelped in-between laughs. Sadie pretended to bite at the foot, which was met with more yelps of protest.

This was the moment Anubis happened to walk in, having grown tired of waiting for Sadie to get dressed. His eyes widened, unsure what to think; 'wow, that's pretty hot. Hang on, no! That's Sarah. Hang on, is it okay to like her if she's with Sadie like that?'

"It's not what it looks like!" Sadie shouted, blushing furiously. However, she wasn't blushing as furiously as Sarah was, 'oh great, what a time for him to walk in' she thought to herself.

Anubis was frozen, eye's taking in the sight before him, Sadie on top of Sarah in just her underwear, "Oh, um... carry on. I don't mind" he mumbled, still mystified.

"Can you let go of my foot now?" Came a small squeak from Sarah.

Sadie dropped the foot, climbing off of Sarah's back she blushed again. "I um... was getting dressed" Sadie tried.

Anubis smiled, "Right, and I suppose jumping on top of Sarah gets your clothes on faster does it?"

"Oh, shut up you. And don't give me the puppy dog eyes!" Sadie warned playfully.

"Why not?" He murmured, pulling her close.

Wrapping her arms around him she gave him a quick kiss, "It's been a while. I think the last time you were in this form when we kissed was at college, behind A-block" Sadie mumbled into his ear.

"Yes, we almost got caught by your friends, remember" he whispered back.

While Sadie and Anubis were lost in their own little world Sarah decided to sneak back out to leave them to it, softly closing the door. Carter was just stumbling out of his own room, "they at it again?" he asked sleepily.

"Mmhm, they are" Sarah sighed, "them two are like rabbits!"

"Y'know Sarah, I feel sorry for him sometimes. Sadie's got so much energy, she must wear him out."

Sarah nodded, walking to look outside the window at the stream that ran past into a large overflow pond. A group of ducks sat happily in the middle of it, the younger ones all following the mother.

"It's quite a nice place they've got here, isn't it?" Carter smiled.

"Oh yeah, um. It is." Sarah muttered, her mind drifting.

Back in the room Sadie was finally getting dressed, while chatting with Anubis. "Well, that got Sarah out pretty sharpish." he noted, smirking.

"It did, didn't it. She's probably jealous of me." Sadie chirped smugly.

Anubis barked a laugh, "Jealous, of you. Why?"

"Because" Sadie said, pulling on some jeans, "I have you."

"And why should that make her jealous?" Asked Anubis as he casually reverted back to his normal form, giving his tail a wag for good measure.

Sadie gave him one of her 'well isn't it obvious looks', "Well, your a god, for one thing. Plus you've got a decent personality, and your very hot."

Anubis looked himself over in the mirrored wardrobe door, inspecting the slight podge he was getting on his belly, "I'm not that great, plus I think I've put on weight since I've been with you."

"Aww, I like your belly though" Sadie cooed, giving his belly a little rub.

"Well I like your ass as well, doesn't mean everyone else does." Anubis remarked.

From seemingly nowhere Sadie pulled out a hairbrush, jumping on top of Anubis she held it to his neck like a knife point. "Are you saying my ass looks fat?" She asked, attempting to be threatening.

"No, of course not, I just don't think, well, I hope no one else likes it. I don't want to share." Anubis fumbled, if he could've sweat in this form he would've been doing.

"Fine" Sadie said, trying to suppress a laugh, "but if you do say anything then this brush is going where the sun doesn't shine."

The only reply from Anubis was a small whimper as he thought about that last threat as Sadie clambered off him, picking up the top she intended to wear (which had been chucked on the bed when Sadie jumped at Anubis).

Anubis stood up, taking off Sadie's belt he still had on, stripping off his clothes along with it. Next to the bed there was a small set of draws, four draws in total. In the top draw were socks, something Anubis only needed in human form, the draw below he had his boxer shorts, half of them were unaltered (for college days), the rest had a hole cut in the back for his tail. The draw below was reserved for hats. Finally, the last draw was full of tat he had collected, wallets, headphones, a pack of condoms and other things filled it. Opening the second draw down Anubis picked a pair of boxers. He slipped them on, guiding his tail through the hole at the back.

Sadie inspected him, "shame you won't walk around dressed like that all the time"

"Hmm, you would like that wouldn't you Sadie. But I can't"

"Aww, why not?"

"Because. I'm going out today."

"Where? Who with? Why?" Sadie asked, firing off questions in rapid succession. Slipping on the wristband Sadie had got him for Christmas he explained, "I need to see someone. It's important to me." His expression was sombre, as if he was thinking of a lost friend, his ears had drooped down, his tail lay virtually still.

"Well, you go then. I'm sure it'll be good for us to get a bit of time apart outside of college and stuff." Sadie said, giving him a warm hug to say 'I'm here for you'.

"Thanks" he replied meekly, kissing her forehead, "right then. I ah, better get ready."

He pulled on a pair of denim jeans, turning round to see his bum in the mirrored door of the wardrobe. This caused Sadie to roll her eyes, "you look fine dear."

Anubis scowled, "I was only checking they fit."

"You are."

"Pardon?"

"Fit."

"Sadie. Shut up."

Sadie stuck her tongue out at Anubis defiantly. He ignored her, having learnt that this was the best thing to do in such a situation. Flicking through the pile of shirts he found one that Sadie had bought him, a white "Plain Lazy" one that had the slogan "Make tea not war" emblazoned on the front. The white stood out against the blackness of his fur. Sadie handed him his wallet and phone, which he placed in his jean pockets.

"Travel safe" she added, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he stepped through a portal of sand.


	18. Chapter 20: days out

**Woo, it's finally here. After writers block, exam results, a festival and my rabbit getting so sick and losing so much weight we thought he was going to die (don't worry, he's much better now). But here it is, please R&R :)**

Chapter 20: Days out

The portal opened in a large graveyard, in front of a large stone obelisk. Anubis stepped out of the swirling sand onto the path, a row of cherry blossom trees shading him from the sun. He changed into human form. Remembering the hole in the back of his jeans he summoned a canvas messenger bag from the duat; opening it he found a hoodie, which he tied round his waist to cover the hole in the back of his pants (This bag and hoodie he kept in the duat for situations like this one, after an unfortunate incident a few months ago). Checking his location using his iPhone he confirmed he was in the right town, Doncaster. Putting the device back in his pocket he noticed an old man in his early sixties approaching him. The man was dressed in tattered jeans and boots, a blue shirt covered the top half of his scrawny frame while on his head he had a military style 'crap hat'. The man stopped a few foot away from Anubis, leaning on his shovel. "Is that you. Anubis?" the man asked, a tone of surprise in his voice.

"Frank?" Anubis asked, stepping closer, "Frank Wilson?"

"Yes. It is you!" The man exclaimed, walking closer, inspecting Anubis.

"It appears it's been a long time for you Frank. How have the years treated you?" the god asked, shaking the hand of his old friend.

Patting Anubis on the back Frank invited him to walk with him, "they have treated me well. I have a few grandchildren, my house is warm and I am in good health despite my age. So, what brings you here old friend? There's not a funeral on, and you haven't come straight from the duat, you came from somewhere on mortal ground."

"I'm glad to hear your well, I am doing well myself. And yes, I haven't come from the duat. I've come from my temporary home, the home of my partner."

"Partner?" Frank asked, "as in, another god. Who is it, Bast?"

"No!" Anubis blurted, "by Ra no. And my partner is human."

Frank stared at Anubis with his piercing blue eyes, "Is that so? Well, I always suspected you'd be the one." He said with a slow chuckle.

"The one?" Anubis asked as they headed towards a house by the gates of the cemetery.

"You are the one, Neo." Frank chuckled, "yes, there was a prophecy given to me a few years back by some Greek fellow. Peter, no, Percy I think it was. Alas, I cannot tell you what it said. I am forbidden."

"Interesting" Anubis mused, "well, if it is about me I hope it's good. Now then, I must get going. It's been nice to meet you Frank."

Frank nodded, "so where are you heading? I could give you a lift if you like."

"I'm going to meet a close friend, by the name of Laura." Anubis explained, showing Frank the post code he had on his phone.

"Ah, I know the place, not far from here. I'll take you there." He said, fumbling in his pockets for his keys. At the side of the house there was an old land rover parked up. Unlocking the door he beckoned Anubis in, who scrambled up and clipped on the seatbelt. Frank got in the other side, clipping on his seatbelt and starting the 4x4. As they set off down the road Anubis wound down the window, sticking his head out, the wind sweeping his hair back.

Frank let out a hearty laugh, "you really are quite amazing Anubis."

Anubis looked at him slightly puzzled, "how come?"

"Well" Said Frank, turning a corner "you can be really serious and solemn, but the next moment you could be chasing off a cat, or sticking your head out of a car window."

"I guess I'd never noticed that" Anubis pondered to himself as the car rounded another corner.

The 4x4 slowed to a halt outside a house near the edge of the town.

"Here you go Anubis. It's been good to see you my old friend." Frank said as Anubis opened the door to leave. Anubis turned to shake his hand, "yes, I hope we can meet again some time." he said finally, before shutting the door of the land rover. He looked up at the house in front of him, checking the details on his phone, sure enough the numbers matched. Taking a deep breath Anubis walked up to the door and knocked as the 4x4 took off, back to the graveyard.

After a few minutes of waiting followed by the sound of a key being fumbled into the lock the door opened. The handle clunked down and the door opened. Stood there was Laura, half a head shorter than Anubis. Her hair hung down to just below her shoulders, a fair blonde colour. Her eyes, a brilliant pale blue, widened as she realised who was stood before her.

"Anubis?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper due to the sheer shock. "W... Why are you here?"

"I promised I'd come see you Laura, don't you remember. It was only a year ago." Anubis replied, smiling at her warmly.

"Yeah, I know. I just never expected you to remember" Laura muttered. "Anyway, you should come in, I'm getting cold standing here." She offered, beckoning him into the house. Inside they went straight to the kitchen. Laura offering him a cup of coffee. Looking at the cup he noted that it was much stronger than what Sadie has.

"Sadie? As in Sadie Kane?" Laura asked, the name grabbing her interest, "as in the mortal you have a crush on?"

The god replied, "yeah, that Sadie. We're kind of in a relationship actually."

Laura took a sip of her coffee, "well. It seems like you've been busy. I hope it'll all work out for you two" she replied with a smile. A smile which in turn provoked one from Anubis. "So how are you Laura? You certainly seem much better than the last time we met."

"I'm okay. I discharged myself from 'there' a month or so ago, I couldn't stand being cooped up in there. But since I've got out I've got loads better" Laura replied, taking another sip of her black coffee, "I do some volunteer work at the local vets on Mondays and Fridays, so that keeps me busy."

Anubis nodded, listening intently. From round the kitchen door the head of a black Labrador appeared hesitantly. Laura rolled her eyes, "come on Millie, come here." She whispered. Millie padded forward slowly, freezing and bowing her head when Anubis looked at her.

Anubis smiled kindly at Millie, "it's okay, you can come in now."

"Sorry, I have that effect on dogs, wolves, foxes. Well, any creature like that. Probably due to my relationship with Jackals." He explained to Laura, finishing his coffee as Millie wandered round the kitchen and out again.

"You've got a very good looking dog there" the god noted.

Laura raised an eyebrow, "well, I'm not sure how you'd judge that but err thanks."

A vibration from Anubis' pocket caught his attention, before he looked at it he knew who the text was from. _'Hey, shall we watch a movie tonight?'_ the text read. He slid the phone back into his pocket, he could answer it later. A thought came to Anubis. Noticing him smile, Laura asked him "what is it?"

"Do you remember how we met?" Anubis asked the girl.

She nodded, "of course, how could I forget?" Reminiscing that night she thought back on how they had met;

_It was an ordinary winter night, Laura sat in her room at Riverdale Grange, a centre for people with eating disorders such as hers. She knew she wasn't supposed to still be awake at this hour, but she couldn't sleep so she just sat on her bed, thoughts swirling in her mind as a gentle breeze brought a shiver to her thin frame. All of a sudden there was a shuffling noise outside the window. A dark figure appeared, climbing through the window. Laura lay under the covers, hoping the intruder hadn't noticed her._

_"Come out from under there, I know your awake" Came a quiet yet powerful voice. Though the voice held power, it held no malicious intent._

_Laura cautiously sat up, looking at the being stood at the end of the bed, about five foot seven tall, with a head that was clearly not human, this made more alarming by his tail and the shape of his dog like legs. She recognised this from books she had read when she was younger. "Your... Anubis?" Laura breathed, "Why are you here? I'm not dying am I?"_

_The god frowned, "no, and I think I would know, me being who I am."_

_"So what brings you here then?" Laura asked, still slightly nervous._

_"Anubis turned to look out of the window, "there used to be a graveyard here. Well, last time I visited anyway."_

_Laura nodded, pulling up the covers so she could stay warm._

_Anubis looked around the room, his eyes allowing him to see as if they were in the brightness of day. "Is this your home?" he asked, sitting on the end of her bed._

_"No, I have to stay here through the week. Until I get better that is.." Laura replied, a tinge of sadness creeping into her voice._

_Anubis looked the girl up and down, "I see. Is this not the best place for you?"_

_Laura let out a frustrated sigh, "It should be, but I can't stand being cooped up in here. I can't cope, there's no hope for me, they can't help."_

_"Never lose hope, keep waiting." Anubis replied with his own head bowed, "I'm waiting for someone, they may die before we can be together, but I have to keep waiting for her. If I've learnt anything over time it's to never let your hope die, never let your strength fade. Even if the odds are against you; stand firm."_

_"Wow" Laura muttered, mulling over what he had said. While she was thinking things over Anubis got up, walking to the window, "I have to go now. It's been nice talking to you, ah..."_

_"Laura" She finished for him, "my name's Laura. Will you come back Anubis?"_

_He smiled, flashing his sharp teeth, "Of course."_

"Well look at you now." Anubis smiled, "You certainly have put on weight since then, you look much healthier than back then."

"Thanks, I doubt I could've made it without you." Laura smiled at him.

"With that, I must make my leave." Anubis sighed, standing up and stretching. "I don't see how you lot cope without a tail, I feel so unstable."

Laura could only shake her head in disbelief as she showed him to the door, "well. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. I'd like that, maybe I could introduce you to Sadie..." he smiled as he bid her goodbye.

**Meanwhile that day...**

Sadie sighed as the portal closed, leaving a small patch of sand where it had formed. It felt odd having the day to do what she wished after these past few months of being with Anubis almost constantly. She was confident that a little time apart would be good for them however, even if she just relaxed for the day, 'I could relax, I could go shopping. I'm not sure what I'll do without him around.'

"We could go shopping I guess" Bast suggested, perched on the railings in front of the now open doors.

Sadie nearly jumped out of her skin (not literally this time, although around gods anything could happen). "Get down, what if the neighbours see you!" Sadie hissed at the cat goddess.

Bast merely smiled back, "don't worry Sadie. I won't be seen, and I'm surprised about the fuss your making. Your usually the one I have to tell off."

Sadie scowled at her old friend, "just come in, it's cold outside."

Bast did as she was told, closing the doors and laying on Sadie's side of the bed. They discussed places to go and shop as Bast, out of habit, clawed at the duvet absently.

Soon Sadie, Bast and Sarah were stood outside the door of the built in garage, Bast and Sarah with handbags at the ready, Sadie with a rough camo backpack (which had been a gift from Anubis). As Bast swung open the garage, Sarah let out a small squeal of excitement, "that's the latest Jaguar XF!"

Sadie nodded, "yeah, Bast has a thing for Jags. And I take it you do too."

Sarah let out another excited squeak in reply as Bast pulled out of the garage in the black XF. Before Sadie could blink she had been demoted to the back seat, Sarah swiftly claiming shotgun. If the neighbours had been asleep, the sound of the jag taking off down the street with Bast at the wheel surely woke them up. Sarah watched the speedometer and saw the legal speed limit swiftly fall behind the needle as Bast drove in her usual erratic style.

All the while, in the back of the car, Sadie was wishing they'd chose another form of transport as she was thrown around the seat at every corner.

Soon (not soon enough for Sadie) they had arrived at the White Rose shopping centre, Bast and Sarah were stood next to the car, discussing their plans of action while Sadie stretched, slightly sore after that ride.

"Come on then, lets get going" Sadie said finally, bored of waiting.

"Where to first?" Sadie asked Sarah as they got inside the centre.

With that question Sadie was dragged towards one of the many clothes shops. Bast smiled, watching Sadie being unceremoniously dragged away.

'Ah, my little kitten' the goddess thought as she wandered lazily over to a shoe shop.

"Hey Sadie, look at this top!" Sarah called, holding up a tight fitting black V-neck, "what do you think to this?"

Sadie casually strolled over to Sarah from the other side of the shop so she could hear her friend over the throng of women crowding round each display.

"Well", Sadie smirked, "it looks like you want to grab a guys attention."

Sarah blushed furiously, "no I do not!" she exclaimed flustered, "I... just think it looks nice."

"Mmhm, whatever you say Sarah. Anyway, you gonna buy it or not? I'm bored of this shop." Sadie hurried, getting irritated by the chatter of so many women, 'Ugh, no wonder I prefer the company of men. I can't hear myself think in here'. After grabbing a few more tops of different colours Sarah was pushed swiftly to the bored looking cashier. The cashier was a young man, around their age, he had messy black shoulder length hair, complimented by some rough stubble. His blue-grey eyes brightened when he looked at Sarah as she placed her new tops on the counter. This caused a slight blush to redden Sarah's cheeks, "would you like my number!" she blurted, "Ah! Wait, I mean, can I... pay by card?" Her cheeks were now bright red.

He smiled as he scanned in her items, "yes you can..." he said, blushing a bit himself, "to both... if you want that is.."

Sarah flushed an even brighter red, "mmhm" she nodded, putting the card in the reader and pulling out a notepad from her handbag. Her mobile number and name was quickly scrawled onto a page that was now torn from the notepad. Handing it to the guy she realised that she hadn't asked his name.

"The name's Daniel, just call me Danny though." he smiled, as if he'd read her thoughts. The irritated tapping of Sadie's boot told Sarah that it was time to hurry up, which she did, swiftly paying for her items and leaving the store with a small glance back before Danny was separated from view by the throng of busy shoppers.

Sadie braced herself for what was coming next.

"I've got a date!" Sarah squeaked with delight, "wow, I need to get something to wear!"

"You just bought some clothes didn't you?" Sadie asked puzzled.

A frown told Sadie that she was wrong, "yeah, but he's seen them!"

Bast appeared, taking a girl under each arm, "It sounds like you need a new dress" she purred to Sarah.

This lit Sarah's eyes up almost as much as the prospect of going out on a date with Danny. Sadie however sighed at the thought of being dragged round more clothes shops to look at dresses and other boring clothes. Pulling out her phone, whilst Sarah and Bast discussed what sort of dress would suit Sarah's form best, Sadie sent a quick message to Anubis; 'Hey, shall we watch a movie tonight?'

"Uh, I think I'll just go to HMV or something" Sadie said, pulling away from Bast.

"Okay, meet us back here in an hour then." Bast smiled; how nice it was to be able to let Sadie wander round without fear of being attacked by magicians or monsters.

"Right then Sarah, lets find you a dress." Bast grinned.

HMV was nearly as busy as the clothes shops were, which irritated Sadie, she always felt edgy and irritable in large crowds. Nevertheless she wandered round the store, picking up an Adele album, remembering it fondly (not that she'd let anyone know this). Wandering into the hard rock/metal section of the store she noticed an album Anubis had once mentioned, Powerslave. As she was reading the back of the case she heard a voice call her name, "Sadie!"

Looking over her shoulder Sadie saw a tall redheaded girl, about 14 years of age working her way through the mass of people to get to her. Sadie had a puzzled look when the girl reached her. "Hey.. um.." Sadie started, confused.

The redhead girl smiled, "Kirsty. Don't you remember, you taught me... Y'know.. last year" she explained, miming an explosion with her hands, tiny red sparks of magic dancing round her fingertips.

Sadie's face lit up, "Oh yeah! I remember, the whole Audi and the goat incident. I don't think Carter has fully forgiven us for that yet..."

"Yeah... Mum and Dad weren't happy when they found out either." Kirsty replied, "say, who's the CD for?"

Looking down at the CD in her hands Sadie paused for a second, having forgot why she had it momentarily, "for my boyfriend."

Kirsty's eyes widened, "Wow. I never expected that, we always thought you'd never go for anyone because you had some daft crush on Anubis."

"I thought that as well" Sadie mused, "looks like it's turned out true..."

"Haha, what do you mean by that?" Kirsty smirked, "it's not as if that could happen. I mean, he lives in the duat doesn't he?"

"Well... not at the moment" Sadie replied hesitantly.

Just then, as if to save her from the awkwardness, Sadie's phone rang. It was Bast, "We'll be waiting in the car. We've got Sarah's dress, now hurry up before I tell Anubis you've been looking at other men."

"Ha! Bast, you know as well as I do that for one he wouldn't believe that, especially not from a cat. And for a secon...Bitch! She cut me off." Sadie shouted at the phone, gaining odd looks from passers by. "Look Kirsty, I gotta go. Erm, maybe some other time!"

Sadie barged her way to the check out, handing the CD to the cashier. For some reason she felt rather irritable, most likely due to hormones or something teenagery. What didn't help was the cashier paying more attention to her body than her face. "Hey, stare at my boobs once more and I'm gonna ram that cash register so far up your arse you'll be coughing up 20p's for the rest of the year!" She threatened, taking her CD and storming out of the store, stuffing it into her bag.

Bast noticed Sadie's mood as she was walking towards the car, "Sarah dear. I think it's best we give Sadie some space at the moment."

Sarah nodded in agreement, she knew how unpredictable Sadie's hormones could be. The drive home was a quiet one, the trio trapped in an awkward silence due to Sadie's teenage hormones.

"Well Zoe" Carter said glumly, "looks like we've been forgotten about for this chapter."

"Arf!" Zoe barked in agreement.

"Heck! Has anyone even suggested names for your puppies yet! And what about my Zia! Has the writer just forgotten about her?"

"Arf"

"Exactly. Well, thanks to all the readers, you haven't forgotten about Zia or the puppies have you?"


End file.
